Perdición, acompañada de unas gotas de alcohol
by Nana Walker
Summary: Allen, después de descubrir que su novia lo engañaba con su mejor amigo, se emborracha. Sin embargo, al despertar se encontrara con una desagradable sorpresa. Yuullen ¡7 capitulo arriba!
1. Capitulo 1:Venganza amarga

_**Perdición, acompañada de unas gotas de alcohol**_

_**Capí**__**tulo 01: Venganza Amarga**_

Disclaimer: -man y todos sus personajes (menos Allen, él es mío jajaja (risa macabra)) son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino-sama.

Allen aún no lo podía creer. Lo que sus ojos veían estaban fuera de toda lógica y comprensión. Él, desde lejos, pudo observar como su novia, Lenalee, se besaba con su mejor amigo. Esto no podía estar pasando. Lavi la abrazaba fuertemente de la cintura, mientras Lenalee lo besaba fervientemente. El corazón de Allen se fue quebrando poco a poco, mientras se acercaba lentamente al lugar que se encontraban ellos dos. Ahora entendía porque Lenalee no quería hacer el amor con él, dándole estúpidas escusas como que se encontraba con el periodo o que le dolía la cabeza. Eran solo mentiras.

De pronto ambos dejaron de besarse y giraron sus rostros al unísono, fijándose por fin que Allen los miraba pasmado, con el rostro descompuesto y colérico.

- Allen-kun…- susurró Lenalee, aterrada y apenada- ¿no es lo que tú….?

- ¡Qué mierda estás diciendo!- le gritó Allen fuera de sus casillas, interrumpiéndola -. ¡Qué no es lo que yo creo! ¡Estás de broma! ¡Me has estado cagando con mi mejor amigo!

Allen no podía aguantar más seguir de pie donde estaba, solo deseaba desaparecer o que Lenalee y Lavi desaparecieran. Repentinamente, su cuerpo se movió en dirección a ellos dos. Lavi viendo que nada bueno podría conseguirse de Allen en ese estado, se situó al frente de Lenalee, para protegerla, por si a Allen se le ocurría la brillante idea de golpearla, aunque tuviese buenas razones para ello.

Sin embargo, Allen se lanzó contra Lavi y comenzó a darle puñetazos, mientras Lavi se defendía de la mejor manera. De pronto cayeron al suelo, mientras Allen seguía golpeando a Lavi, sin compasión, tratando de sacarse todo el dolor que sentía, por haber sido traicionado por su novia y su mejor amigo al mismo tiempo. Lavi trataba también, pero el sentimiento de culpa por haber sido descubierto por Allen, le minaba todas las ganas de pelear contra él, después de todo y aunque sonase contradictorio, todavía quería a su amigo.

- ¡Allen-kun detente!- le grito una asustada Lenalee, mientras trataba de detener la pelea, inútilmente. Alrededor de esta se había congregado un montón de estudiantes de la Facultad de la Universidad, mientras abucheaban y gritaban lemas de apoyo para uno de los dos chicos.

A Allen ya no le importaba nada, solo golpear y, si era probable, dejar a Lavi lo suficientemente mal herido como para quitarse la impotencia que sentía y sin embargo nada. Le dio otro golpe más, del que le sacó sangre de la boca y sin embargo no pudo continuar. Vio la cara magullada y un poco hinchada de su amigo y no pudo continuar. No sabía cómo, pero esa sed de ¿venganza? , había terminado de sopetón solo porque su amigo era el culpable. Solo porque era Lavi. Se levantó lentamente y dejó a Lavi ahí tirado, en el suelo, mientras Lenalee se acercaba a este y le preguntaba cómo se encontraba. Los demás, al ver que la pelea terminaría de este modo, desarmaron el círculo que se había congregado alrededor de esta y marcharon cada uno al lugar al que se dirigían antes de ponerse a presenciar la rencilla.

Después de eso, después de separarse de las dos personas que más quería, Allen prefirió no mirar atrás, sino seguir avanzando y deseando no volver a verlos nunca más… Sentía los gritos a lo lejos, tanto de Lenalee como de Lavi, que lo llamaban, pero ya no le importaban o eso quería creer él. Torpemente y con el rostro un poco magullado, aunque no de la misma manera que el de Lavi, se dirigió al estacionamiento de la Facultad, pues ahí tenía su moto. La montó y salió de la facultad, a una velocidad apreciable.

Sentía como el viento le golpeaba el rostro y alborotaba sus blancos cabellos. Eso le sentaba genial. La velocidad le ayudaba a quitarse el resentimiento contra ellos dos y si esto no era posible, por lo menos lo aplacaba un poco. Seguía conduciendo sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad. No sabía qué hacer ni a donde dirigirse. No quería ir a casa ni a ningún otro lugar donde pudiese encontrar personas que le preguntasen el por qué de su estado ni mucho menos. No ahora…

Tres horas más tarde, después de vagar sin rumbo y sin siquiera planearlo, había dado a caer a un pub-discoteque, en el lado céntrico de la ciudad. Él no era mucho de ese tipo de fiestas, de hecho a veces le desagradaban, pero por alguna razón, decidió entrar. Ya no le importaba nada. Apenas hubo pagado su entrada, y entrado pudo sentir la música abucheante y parafernálica que sonaba a volúmenes exorbitantes. Una masa humana deforme, se movía al ritmo de esta. Los calores de todas estas personas que bailaban apegados, besándose, sobándose, llegaban hasta Allen. Las luces lo mareaban por su multicidad de formas y colores así que pensó que lo mejor sería sentarse en la barra por unos segundos. Sí, eso era lo mejor. No tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de bailar un rato. De hecho, era irónico que siquiera se le hubiese cruzado esta idea por su mente, como si realmente tuviese un motivo que celebrar.

- ¿Desea servirse algo?- le preguntó el barman, moreno y con el cabello un poco desordenado, al verlo sentado en la barra.

Allen lo miró perplejo. Nunca le había gustado beber. Habían muchas razones tras de ello, una de las cuantas eran la culpa de su tutor Cross, él cual bebía hasta el cansancio y borracho lo mandaba a apostar, para poder pagar el licor y las deudas inacabables de él. Tal vez emborracharse, por primera vez, le sentara de maravillas y le ayudase a olvidar la desastrosa tarde que había tenido que vivir, por lo menos de momento. Después de todo, ¿algo debía tener el licor como para que todo el mundo lo bebiera, no?

- Deme un vaso de lo más fuerte que tenga- ordenó Allen, casi con rabia.

- ¿Penas de amor, shonen?- le pregunto el barman, mientras tomaba una botella de licor del estante y agregó-. ¿Vodka está bien?

- Sí, me da igual- contestó Allen, mientras observaba como le llenaban el vaso. Según lo que recordaba aún, después de haber pagado las cuotas de las deudas de su tutor correspondientes a este mes, le quedaba dinero suficiente para farrearse una buena cantidad de este en cualquier otra cosa, en este caso en la bebida- Y no es asunto tuyo.

El barman simplemente le sonrió y le pasó el vaso, el cual Allen tomo bruscamente y lo bebió de golpe. Sentía el ardor del alcohol invadirle todo el cuerpo, le molestaba pero decidió no claudicar en esta tarea que se había propuesto, a pesar de que le desagradaba enormemente.

- Deme otro más- pidió, tratando de no parecer novato en el asunto de beber alcohol.

- Oye, ¿de seguro estás bien?- le pregunto el barman nuevamente-. Esto no es la mejor manera de solucionar tus problemas, shonen.

Allen lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, poco habitual en él, por lo que el barman captó el mensaje y prefirió no preguntarle nada más y solo dejarlo emborracharse. Después de todo no era asunto suyo si después aquel joven tenía problemas. Allá él.

Allen siguió y siguió bebiendo incontrolablemente. En el transcurso de la noche, varias personas se habían acercado con la intención de estafarlo, pero él, a pesar de no estar sobrio fue capaz de darse cuenta por lo que evito esto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aún era una noche cerrada cuando Allen salió del pub-discoteque, tambaleándose, con otra botella de vodka en su mano. Sus sentidos estaban al -34%, es decir, veía todo doble y reía estúpidamente por lo mismo, a pesar de que se sentía aún más triste, si era posible, que cuando estaba sobrio. Montó con dificultad en su moto y la hizo arrancar, mientras ocultaba la botella dentro de su chaqueta. El viento comenzó a golpearle el rostro violentamente y lo hizo marearse más de lo que estaba. Trató de fijar la vista al frente, para no levantar sospechas si un policía lo veía, pero le resultaba difícil en demasía. Le comenzó a doler el estómago, solo tenía ganas de vomitar, pero prefirió aguantar a llegar a su casa.

Mientras miraba a ambos lados de la calle, pudo ver a varias prostitutas en las esquinas. Vaya forma de ganarse el dinero. Fumaban y se aferraban lo más posible a las pocas ropas que llevaban puestas, a causa del frío que hacía a esas horas. Allen entorno la vista, pues el mareo lo estaba haciendo ver triple y ni siquiera distinguir la diferencia entre una y otra prostituta.

En una de las esquinas vio a una, vestida de chico, con el cabello enormemente largo. Tal vez por el tamaño del cabello, o por no sé qué razón, le hizo recordar a Lenalee. Tenía algo que le llamaba la atención, algo que se le hacía conocido en ella, aunque también fuera solo por su borrachera. Sin estar consciente de lo que hacía se detuvo frente a ella y comenzó a hablarle. ¿Estaba aún totalmente desquiciado, borracho y resentido como para pagarle a una puta, solo para sentir que se vengaba tanto de Lenalee como de su amigo? Por lo visto sí, pues comenzó a preguntarle a esta cuanto valía. Era un poco cara, pero por esta noche, no le importaría pagar un poco más por cualquier cosa, además de que era la única prostituta diferente a las demás, tanto en su aspecto como por su forma de hablar.

La prostituta monto detrás de Allen en la moto y este arranco… y, tal vez por la bebida, ya no recordó nada más…

*

*

*

*

*

Gemidos, gritos, chillidos de placer, toqueteos y _¿ambos?_ sudados, desnudos, besándose con desesperación, con locura, como si el mundo fuese a acabar… "Lenalee, Lenalee" susurraba Allen, en la oscuridad, mientras otra voz, distinta de la persona aludida y hasta un poco masculina respondía llamándolo por su nombre….

*

*

*

*

- Oye, Moyashi, despierta- escuchó Allen, mientras alguien lo zarandeaba delicadamente-. Despierta.

Allen seguía escuchando a alguien, seguramente un chico, que llamaba a un brote de habas, ¿quién sería?, a saber él, pero por un extraño motivo era él el zarandeado. Le dolía de una manera sorprendente la cabeza, antes de sentir ese dolor hubiese preferido morir. Ahora entendía por qué su tutor despertaba de mal humor después de haber bebido.

Mientras Allen seguía agonizando del dolor de cabeza, sintió como de una patada era echado debajo de la cama. El golpe fue seco y le quedó doliendo, pero aún así no quería abrir sus ojos. No quería sentir los rayos del sol en sus ojos y que estos se los quemasen, en sentido figurado. Además sentía un poco de frío pues el suelo estaba helado. Tal vez sería recomendable subir a la cama y taparse nuevamente.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Despierta que me tienes que pagar!- le gritó la voz del mismo chico que antes llamaba a un brote de habas, mientras lo aplastaba con un pie.

Allen, en contra de sus deseos, abrió los ojos esperando que fuese un cobrador de las deudas de su maestro quien lo llamaba, sin embargo se llevo una espeluznante sorpresa. Él, totalmente desnudo, en el suelo, siendo aplastado por un chico japonés, de cabello largo, con flequillo y con cara de pocos amigos, que solamente llevaba puesto una camisa y los calzoncillos.

Al solo ver en la situación humillante en la que estaba, le hizo olvidar el frío y el dolor de cabeza, tratando solo de encontrar algo con lo que cubrirse. Apenas lo encontró, se cubrió, totalmente horrorizado. ¡No podía ser! ¡¿Lo habían violado?!

- Che, baka Moyashi, ¿vas a pagarme?- le preguntó el chico japonés a Allen, quien no se encontraba muy bien.

Allen lo miró atontado. ¿Pagarle? ¿Pero, por qué? Nunca antes lo había visto, ni siquiera parecía uno de los acreedores de su tutor. Luego Allen, pensando que tal vez eso fuera una pesadilla, procedió a observar a su alrededor. A pesar de esto, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación.

- Oye…- preguntó dubitativo, con temor a escuchar la verdad-. ¿Qué me hiciste?

- Che, no te hice nada- le respondió el japonés, totalmente furibundo, y agregó exigiéndole-. Solo págame.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Mi tutor Cross te debe algo?- le volvió a inquirir Allen, tratando de conservar aun una nimia e infundada esperanza de que lo que él pensaba no hubiese ocurrido.

- ¿Quién es ese tipo?- preguntó el oriental, ya fuera de quicio y agregó explicándole molesto-. Ayer tú…

Después de solo cinco minutos de escucharlo, Allen solo gritó inconteniblemente. No lo podía creer. Era imposible, por muy borracho que estuviese, haber llegado a cometer semejante locura. Aunque, por lo visto y muy a su pesar y rechazo, si lo había hecho…

Fin

Por: Nana Walker

*N/A: Holaaaa!!!!! Gracias por leer el primer capítulo de este fic. Ojala les haya gustado, pues me sentí un poco insegura al hacerlo, siendo honesta (es terrible cuando las ideas se creen autos y se atropellan y provocan incendios y muertes en la cabeza ¬///¬). Jajaja, lo siento no pude evitar reírme imaginando a Allen en esta situación, a pesar que lo amo -///-

Pues nada, espero ansiosas sus reviews, golpes, combos, patadas, Mugenazos, o lo que sea… aunque preferiría Reviews, si andan con tiempo y ganas de hacer feliz a alguien que no conocen n///n


	2. Capitulo 2:Crisis

Antes de empezar quería dar las gracias a: **Itomi **(qué bueno que te haya gustado un Allen borracho…alguna vez que dejara de lado su carácter extremadamente correcto XD), **xXx_HYDEIST_xXx **(qué bueno que te gusto el fic… y gracias por el review n.n), **Koneko-chan **(trataré de no decepcionarte en los próximos capítulos n///n), **Katy** (Gracias por los halagos…y lo de la idea de que Kanda fuera prosti se me ocurrió de una manera absurda….lo que pasa es que en Facebook cree un grupo de -man y una de las chicas comento en una foto de Kanda: "solo usa shampoo L'Oreal XD" y yo pensé que era un maldito narcisista (pido perdón si te gusta Kanda) entonces en ese momento se me prendió la ampolleta y decidí ponerlo como gigoló y lo de Allen…bueno la cosa esta inspirada en -man…era obvio que toda la mala suerte iba a recaer en el pobre Allen XD…y por lo del otro fic….tengo uno yaoi, pero es un Laven n.n), **Amande Darcy **(gracias por tu review….y lo de Kanda sexy… te encuentro toda la razón, sobre todo cuando aplasta con el pie a Allen XD), **Hikari-death** ( demás sigo el fic, sobre todo por lo de la amenaza XD… y lo de Lenalee….bueno, ya los personajes de -man, en este fic, están bastante creciditos y, después de todo Allen no es de palo XD), **Kokoro (Nicole)** (gracias amiga, por haberte animado a leer este fic yaoi, aunque no te guste este género y gracias por tu review n.n), **xXBlackxxStarXx** (gracias por tu review n.n), **HerzlosSeele** (por lo visto lo que más les gusto del fic fue que Kanda fuera prosti XD), **Yaoi FanGirl 27** ( qué bueno que te haya gustado y que haya causado un poco de desautomatización XD…acá te dejo el segundo capítulo n.n) y a toda la gente que lo leyó, que a pesar de no haber dejado reviews, su apoyo y lectura de este significan mucho para esta humilde servidora n///n.

Ahora, sin explayarme más, ¡el segundo capítulo n.n!

_**Perdición, acompañada de unas gotas de alcohol**_

_**Capítulo 02: Crisis**_

Disclaimer: El otro día me encontré con Katsura Hoshino-sama y le rogué que me diera -man. Ella no quiso, así que esta hermosa serie y sus personajes siguen siendo propiedad intelectual de ella.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Mi tutor Cross te debe algo?- le volvió a inquirir Allen, tratando de conservar aun una nimia e infundada esperanza de que lo que él pensaba no hubiese ocurrido.

- ¿Quién es ese tipo?- preguntó el oriental, ya fuera de quicio y agregó explicándole molesto-. Ayer tú te detuviste en tu moto y me preguntaste si yo era una condenada puta. Te respondí que no, pero por lo visto no escuchaste y solo me preguntaste cuanto cobraba. Te dije el precio y, al principio no estabas muy de acuerdo, pero al final no te importo y me dijiste que me querías "comprar por horas".

Luego me subí a tu moto, llegamos a tu casa y apenas cerraste la puerta te comenzaste a quitar la ropa, me empezaste a besar y…- de pronto el japonés se percató del estado de shock en el que se encontraba Allen. Este ni siquiera lo miraba, sino más bien se encontraba totalmente petrificado, con la mirada vacía y la boca abierta, por lo que recién había escuchado. El japonés al ver la expresión agregó, mientras lo continuaba aplastando con el pie-. Che, ¿estás escuchando, Moyashi?

Allen, sentado en el suelo no lo podía creer. ¡Él mismo había contratado a un put…. Ni siquiera era capaz de pensar la palabra completa! Y lo peor era que apenas cerrada la puerta se había puesto a besarlo, ¡besarlo! El simple acto de que le hubiese hecho todas esas cosas a un chico le daba repugnancia, lo hacían sentirse sucio.

- ¡Oye, tú, flequillo recto!- le gritó Allen al japonés, mientras se levantaba y lo agarraba de la camisa- ¡¿Tú eres un gigoló, cierto?- el japonés sólo asintió- ¡¿Entonces por qué te acostaste conmigo?! ¡¿Acaso no deberías acostarte con mujeres?!

- Che, ¡¿A quién le dices flequillo recto?! ¡¡Mi nombre es Kanda!!- le contestó el japonés, mientras apartaba a Allen y agregó-. Además el dinero es dinero, no importa de donde venga.

Allen lo miró asqueado. ¿Ese sujeto llamado Kanda era capaz de hacer o meterse con cualquiera por dinero? Aún no podía creer como, en menos de 24 horas su vida había dado un giro de 480º (si sé que son 360º). De un estudiante normal de Universidad que tenía una linda y amable novia, había pasado a descubrir que ella lo engañaba con su mejor amigo y que, por despecho, él había llegado al extremo de acostarse con un gigoló ¡Sin darse cuenta! Ya ni siquiera podía considerarse a sí mismo como hombre. Era cualquier cosa. ¡No! Solo necesitaba pagarle, para que se fuera y así ignorar lo que había sucedido. Lo que había pasado ayer, en la noche, solo había sido un pequeño desvarío de su inconsciente, nada más.

- ¿Cuánto…te debo?- preguntó Allen en un susurro.

- $XXXXXXX- respondió Kanda con simpleza y agregó, molesto-. Che, y págame rápido, Moyashi.

- ¡¿Quién es el Moyashi, Bakanda?!- le gritó Allen, mientras se ponía los calzoncillos-. ¡¿Acaso crees que me vas a estafar?! ¡No creo que lo haya…mos hecho toda la noche para que cobres tanto!

- ¡¡ ¿CUANTO RATO CREES QUE INTENTE DESPERTARTE?!!- le gritó Kanda-. Podría haber atendido más clientas y por tu culpa perdí ese tiempo tratando de despertarte.

Allen lo miró perplejo. Solo quería que Kanda se fuese y así olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Así que lo mejor sería pagarle y echarlo cuanto antes de su departamento. Rápidamente se encamino al living, pues debía haber dejado la mochila ahí. Apenas hubo llegado a este vio casi toda su ropa tirada ahí. ¡Con qué el puto de Kanda le había dicho la verdad! No es que esta conclusión lo reconfortara, pero aún así…

Apenas vio su mochila sobre el sillón, se apresuró a revisarla. Según sus cálculos, el dinero que tenía debería alcanzar para pagarle a Kanda y le sobraría un poco antes de ir a ese lugar a ganar más dinero. ¡Sí! Nada podía empeorar las cosas. Tomó su billetera y comenzó a registrarla pero, extrañamente, no tenía nada. ¡¿Dónde estaba su dinero?! ¡¿Acaso se lo habían robado?!

- Oye Moyashi, ¡¿ya tienes el dinero?!- le preguntó Kanda, mientras se asomaba al living, completamente vestido.

Allen lo quedó mirando. ¡Era obvio! Si él había estado lo suficientemente borracho para hacer todo eso, era casi normal que ese gigoló le robará mientras dormía. La rabia comenzó a bullir mientras miraba a Kanda. Se levanto de súbito y, aún sin abrocharse los pantalones, se dirigió directamente donde Kanda y lo agarro de la camisa.

- ¡Oye Bakanda! ¡¡ ¿No sé qué te crees?!! ¡Pero devuélveme mi dinero, maldito ladrón!- le gritó Allen, fuera de quicio.

- Che, ¿de qué hablas, baka Moyashi?- le preguntó Kanda y agregó, con toda tranquilidad-. Yo no te he robado nada…- de pronto Kanda lo quedó mirando fijamente mientras se percataba de algo-. No me digas… ¿no tienes dinero para pagarme?

Allen lo miró perplejo y asustado… Por lo visto Kanda no le había robado, entonces, ¿quién? Tal vez en el bar…podría ser. Pero pensar en eso no le ayudaría a solucionar el problema que había surgido. Por lo visto aún la mala suerte no terminaba.

Kanda se fijo de inmediato en la cara de aflicción de Allen. El maldito mocoso lo contrataba ¡Y no tenía dinero para pagarle! ¡¡Lo iba a matar y era definitivo!!

Kanda aparto a Allen bruscamente, pues estaba dispuesto a golpearlo. Allen al leer lo que Kanda estaba dispuesto a hacerle lo interrumpió.

- ¡¡¡Espera!!!- le interrumpió Allen- ¡¡Yo de verdad te pensaba pagar, pero por lo visto me han robado!!

-¡¡¡ ¿Cómo si eso me importara?!!- le gritó Kanda colérico.

- ¡¡¡No es eso!!!-le gritó Allen, tratando de explicarle de la mejor manera-. ¡¡Te aseguro que yo te pagaré!!

-¿Cómo podría creerte?- le preguntó Kanda un poco más calmado. Después de todo si esta era la casa del Moyashi, podría encontrarlo. No es como si se fuese a escapar por esa suma de dinero pero, por alguna misteriosa razón, sentía que podía confiar en él.

- Ven en tres días más, este domingo, y te aseguro que tendré todo el dinero- le dijo Allen un poco más aliviado al ver el rostro de Kanda calmado-. Te aseguro que te pagaré todo.

Kanda solo lo quedó mirando a los ojos por un segundo. Por lo visto, el Moyashi no estaba mintiendo. Lo podía ver en el aura que este despedía, la cual indicaba que aquel mocoso albino estaba siendo sincero con él. Si no había más remedio.

- Che, está bien- le contestó Kanda, resignado y agregó con malicia-. Pero quiero el dinero con intereses, Moyashi.

-¡¡¡ ¿Eh?!!!- gritó Allen, pero sin atreverse a rezongar, pues no tenía cara para hacerlo-. ¡¡Y mi nombre es Allen!!

Kanda simplemente tomo la mochila que traía la noche anterior y se marchó, sin siquiera despedirse. La puerta se cerró con un golpe secó al cual Allen solo pudo reaccionar sentándose bruscamente en el suelo, pues aun no podía creer como le habían sucedido tantas cosas malas en menos de un día.

Sí, todo había sido tan inesperado. Y aún no sabía ni tenía muy claro si todo era realidad o solo un sueño. Después de todo, el departamento en el que vivía lucía igual que siempre, como si las cosas marcharan perfectamente, algo que estaba demasiado alejado de lo que él estaba viviendo ahora.

¿Qué horas serían? Se pregunto Allen, mientras su mente divagaba. De seguro era tarde, pues el sol se filtraba blanco a través de las cortinas. Tal vez ni siquiera alcanzase a llegar a la clase que tenía en la mañana. No es que tuviese ganas de ir, de hecho, prefería faltar, pues sabía que inexorablemente se tendría que encontrar con Lenalee o Lavi, pero a la vez sabía que era una obligación y debía asistir. Se incorporo lentamente y se dirigió a su mochila, en busca del celular (teléfono móvil), para comprobar la hora.

Apenas lo tomo, se dio cuenta que lo había dejado en modo silencioso. ¿Para qué? No lo recordaba. Ni siquiera se acordaba de haberlo hecho. Apretó una tecla al azar y se dio cuenta que tenía treinta llamadas perdidas ¡treinta! De pronto su corazón se contrajo. Las primeras llamadas eran de Lenalee. ¡¿Cómo ella podía tener el plomo suficiente para llamarlo después de lo que había visto?! Además, ¡le había dejado un mensaje en su buzón de voz!

Allen miró con desconfianza el icono que le indicaba que tenía un mensaje en el buzón de voz sin leer. No sé sentía lo suficientemente ¿valiente? para poder escuchar la voz de Lenalee, pero algo en su interior lo llamaba a escuchar lo que Lenalee le había dejado en el buzón. Aún indeciso se colocó el celular en la oreja, esperando que la operadora contestara.

- Usted tiene un mensaje en el buzón de voz de XXXXXXXX-Allen escucho con parsimonia. Después de todo era Lenalee, pues el número era el de su celular-. Para escuchar el mensaje marque uno.

Allen marcó el número uno, pues sabía que intentar huir era completamente inútil. Lo mejor sería aceptar lo que había visto el día anterior con el mejor ánimo posible. Pero, ¿para qué le había dejado el mensaje? Allen no le veía ninguna lógica. Era totalmente estúpido que quisiese terminar con él por teléfono y no se le ocurría ninguna otra razón más por la cual Lenalee lo hubiese llamado.

- Allen-kun- le dijo una Lenalee con un tono arrepentido-. Ya sé que debes pensar que somos unas personas horribles. Tal vez tengas razón…la verdad, no queríamos que te enterases así...

- Mentirosa…- le respondió Allen a la grabación, aún sabiendo que la verdadera Lenalee estuviese haciendo cualquier otra cosa, feliz…

- Y aunque no lo creas…- en ese momento Allen escucho un sollozo de Lenalee- Lavi y yo te queremos Allen-kun…de verdad- de pronto el mensaje termino y Allen cortó el teléfono.

¿Lo querían? Allen, al solo rememorar lo que le habían hecho ellos dos, sentía como si se riesen en su cara. Su corazón comenzó a dolerle, mientras él se reía. No era que se sintiese feliz, si no que le daba risa el como Lenalee le había llamado solo para decirle esa mentira. De pronto, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas, saladas y cálidas lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas mientras el corazón le dolía de una manera asombrosa. Sentía como se resquebrajaba y amenazaba con salírsele por la boca en cualquier momento. Después de todo, desde la muerte de Mana no había llorado. Desde hacía diez años. Se paso el brazo por la cara, para enjugarse las lágrimas. Primero había sido Mana y ahora Lenalee y Lavi. Las personas que más había querido en todo el mundo se habían ido. De nuevo volvía a estar solo. Sin poder proteger nada. Volvía a estar como al principio.

Entonces comprendió que no lloraba de rabia, por haber sido engañado por las personas que más quería, sino que lo hacía porque los había perdido y entendía que nada volvería a ser igual que antes.

Repentinamente el teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su mano. Alguien lo llamaba. Tal vez fuera Lenalee o Lavi. Ya no tenía sentido seguir evitándolos. Después de todo, las cosas no podrían empeorar.

Allen miró la pantalla y comprendió que se había equivocado. La ley de Murphy estaba en funcionamiento. ¡Las cosas si podían estar peor!

Fin Capitulo 02

Por: Nana Walker

N/A: Pido disculpas por la demora y ojala les haya gustado este capítulo. Y recuerden, que por cada review dejado, contribuirán a la Asociación de Chicas Fans del Yaoi en toda su Expresión XD


	3. Capitulo 3: Escalera real

Los agradecimientos irán abajo, por razones que luego explicare

_**Perdición, acompañada de unas gotas de alcohol**_

_**Capítulo 03: Escalera Real**_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de -man son propiedad intelectual de la grandiosa y genialosa Katsura Hoshino-sama, quien nunca terminara -man a causa de mis amenazas xD.

El humo cubrió los semblantes de terror de todos los hombres que estaban sentados sobre la mesa. No lo podían creer y sin embargo estaba ocurriendo. El Demonio Blanco había aparecido. Al principio habían escuchado los rumores, pero apenas habían visto al muchacho pensaron que estos eran totalmente infundados. ¿Como podía un muchacho imberbe y con esa cara de niño bueno ser el "Demonio Blanco" del póker? Era totalmente imposible.

Sin embargo solo habían bastado diez miserables segundos para que la fama de Allen mostrara su fundamento. El rostro de este mostraba una larga y a la vez maliciosa sonrisa mientras miraba a todos los presentes. Era demasiado fácil ganar, pensaba Allen con un poco de cansancio.

De pronto la sonrisa de Allen se ensancho más. Ya estaban todos acabados.

- ¡Escalera real!- exclamo Allen, poniendo sobre la mesa sus cartas, mientras saboreaba otro de sus triunfos.

Los hombres que jugaban con él, un poco molestos, comenzaron a entregarle lo último de dinero que les quedaba. Aun se sentían patéticos porque un niño apenas, pues solo tenía alrededor de 19 años, les hubiese ganado tan fácil en el póker. Sin embargo, se dieron cuenta de inmediato que el chico no tenía piedad, pues les apresuraba para que entregasen lo que le debían lo más pronto posible.

- ¡Allen!- escucho de pronto Allen. Conocía muy bien esa voz, pero no se esperaba que "esa" persona también estuviese ahí. Antes de que se voltease a comprobar sus sospechas, ya "esa" persona se le había tirado encima y le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello.

- Road- murmuró Allen, mientras una pequeña gotita caía por su cabeza. Aun lo sorprendía que Road lo hubiese encontrado en ese lugar, pues él siempre le había ocultado a todo el mundo, incluso a Lenalee y a Lavi, que para conseguir dinero hacia ese tipo de cosas- ¿qué haces en un lugar como este?

- ¿No estás feliz de verme Allen?- le pregunto Road mientras hacía pucheros y tiraba de una de las mejillas de Allen.

- No es eso, pero tú eres menor de edad para estar acá, ¿no?- le pregunto mientras se giraba para ver el rostro de Road.

- ¿Y qué importa?- le respondió Road-. Después de todo, lo importante es que te encontré, ¿no?

Allen solo suspiro cansado ante esa respuesta y, sutilmente, se separo de Road y comenzó a recoger las cosas y ganancias. Rápidamente las conto. Por lo visto le había ido bastante bien, pero no lo suficiente para pagar todas sus deudas.

- ¿Te fue bien?- le pregunto Road tranquilamente cuando veía como Allen contaba felizmente las ganancias.

- Si- le respondió Allen y agrego-. A todo esto, ¿tienes hora? Creo que no me he dado cuenta de cuánto rato he estado aquí.

- Son las 7:30- respondió Road un poco molesta. Nunca le había gustado el tono de indiferencia que Allen tenia con ella y sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse atraída por él.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tan tarde es?!- se exalto Allen, mientras guardaba las ultimas cosas. No podía creer que había pasado toda la noche apostando en ese antro. Debía apresurarse. Aun no entendía que podía estar haciendo Road ahí. Le inquietaba, pues la podían haber enviado a seguirle, ya que las deudas de su maestro había aumentado considerablemente y no sabía cómo sanear todos esos gastos, considerando que solo se le debía a una solo familia: La familia Noah. No podía concebir como su maestro, incluso después de advertirle a él, había llegado al extremo de pedirle dinero a ese clan de la mafia. Y Road, era parte de esta, pues era hija de uno de los jefes. Pero no era capaz de preguntarle. ¿Qué tal si Road le respondía que sí? ¿Qué podría hacer? La verdad no mucho, por lo que prefirió guardar la duda por el momento.

Apenas hubo salido de ese bar, una brisa helada golpeo su rostro. Se notaba que había estado lo suficientemente desconectado de la realidad como para no fijarse del frio que hacía a esas horas. Si llegaba a volar en la moto, alcanzaría a bañarse, tomar un desayuno rápido y llegar a clases antes de la hora que empezaban.

De pronto, cuando se comenzaba a dirigir al lugar en el que se encontraba la moto, una mano lo detuvo. Sorprendido, giro su rostro lentamente, tratando de encontrarse algún peligro, pero simplemente era Road. No, por lo visto no había que tomarse tan a la ligera el que fuera Road la que lo había detenido.

- Llévame al cole- le pidió, seria, mientras agachaba un poco el rostro. Odiaba llegar al extremo de rogarle a Allen que estuviese un rato con ella, pero no sabía que otra forma emplear para que él la tomara en cuenta. De pronto levanto el rostro y pudo observar la expresión pasmada de Allen, lo cual la sorprendió-. ¿Y por qué me miras así?- le preguntó un poco confundida.

- Pensé que...- Allen se interrumpió, pues lo había pensado mejor. Lo preferible seria no darle más ideas a Road-. Lo siento, no puedo- le respondió, mientras se zafaba y continuaba caminando en dirección a su moto.

- ¡¡Que apuesto que te quieres ir pronto para follar con Lenalee!!- le grito furiosa a unos cuantos metros de él y agregó con saña-. ¡¿No te das cuenta que ella se revuelca con Lavi?!¡¡Se ha estado burlando de ti, Allen!!

Allen se acerco rápidamente a Road y le tapo la boca, lo más sutilmente que pudo. No era capaz de contradecir a Road, pues la chica llevaba mucho tiempo diciéndoselo y él no le había creído, por el simple hecho de que le gustaba a Road. Además la forma en que Road le restregaba la verdad en la cara, le hacía doler más el pecho, más aun de lo que le dolía. Mientras aun recordaba el cómo había descubierto la infidelidad de Lenalee, pudo sentir una mordida en su mano. Por lo visto Road no había dudado en morderle hasta el extremo de sacar sangre de unos de sus dedos.

- ¡Agh!- grito Allen, mientras sacudía su mano mordida-. Lo siento Road, pero no deberías gritar esas cosas en la calle- le dijo Allen, con el semblante dolido y agrego, mostrando una sonrisa-. Si quieres te puedo llevar al colegio.

Road lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido. No podía creer que Allen solo la quería complacer porque ella le mostraba ese tipo de amenazas. Ya estaba harta, pues no quería que Allen se burlase de ella de esa forma.

- ¡Ya no importa! – le grito colérica-. ¡Haz lo que quieras!

Road se zafo de la mano de Allen y comenzó a correr, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos que Allen pronunciaba. Ya no aguantaba más, se vengaría de Allen, costase lo que costase. Dio la vuelta en una esquina, tratando de mantener una pequeña esperanza, intentando creer que Allen la seguiría y le pediría disculpas, por algo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había hecho. Y sin embargo nada. Allen ni siquiera había movido un dedo en pos de ella. Aun con la rabia saliendo por todos los poros de su cuerpo, continúo caminando, y pensando en la manera de vengarse de Allen.

* * *

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que había llegado a la Facultad y le estaba costando un poco asimilar las cosas. Había tratado de rehuir el encontrarse, tanto con Lenalee como con Lavi, pues no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ya ni siquiera podía ir a la biblioteca a estudiar, pues de seguro ellos se encontrarían ahí y si los llegase a topar, lo más probable sería que le intentasen hablar. Por lo que decidió estudiar en los pastos, pero no le estaba dando mayor resultado, pues había mucho ruido en el exterior.

Allen volvió a mirar los libros y trato de concentrarse en la lectura de uno, pero le fue imposible. Estar toda una noche sin dormir, a merced del humo y de los apostadores había hecho una gran mella en su fortaleza, por lo que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, de cierta manera desesperante. Comenzó a cabecear en contra de su voluntad y, cuando ya estaba a punto de caer rendido en el pasto, pudo sentir un leve cuadernazo en su cabeza.

- ¡Itai!-respondió por reflejo, mientras miraba atontado para comprobar quien había sido su agresor. Suspiro aliviado.

- ¡¿A que viene ese suspiro, Walker?!- le pregunto Ri kei, extrañado y agregó- Y a todo esto, ¿qué haces acá, solo?

A Allen le llego como un piedrazo esa última pregunta. Por lo visto, fuera quien fuera que le hablase notaba en seguida que algo raro le había ocurrido. Volvió a entornar la vista y se dio cuenta de que Lou fa también estaba ahí, con una expresión extraña, casi de preocupación.

- ¿Y ustedes? –les pregunto Allen, tratando de desviar la conversación-. Es que es raro verlos por esta facultad.

- Es que quisimos cambiar un poco de ambiente, por eso vinimos a almorzar acá- le respondió Lou fa, sin siquiera cambiar de expresión-. Si quieres podemos almorzar contigo, Walker-san.

Allen observo su reloj, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese fijarse en la hora, fue interrumpido por un fuerte rugido de parte de sus tripas, las que le comprobaban que, fuese la hora que fuese, ya era la hora de comer.

- ¡Ya no se hable más!- exclamo Ri kei, con su humor positivo habitual-. ¡¡Te vas con nosotros Walker!!

Rápidamente, antes de que Allen pronunciara siquiera una palabra de reclamo, fue arrastrado por Ri Kei y Lou fa hacia la cafetería, con los libros a cuestas. No sabía por qué, pero el simple hecho de que, tanto como Ri kei como Lou fa, se preocuparan de él, lo hacía sentirse un poco mejor. Tal vez compartir un poco con ellos, lo aliviara un poco, pues el mal sabor del día anterior aún no se iba.

Caminaron rápidamente para poder comprar sus almuerzos, mientras hablaban de las tonterías que siempre hablaron cuando eran compañeros de colegio. El dolor de Allen comenzó a disiparse lentamente. Tal vez hoy si fuese un día, sino excelente, al menos bueno en compañía de sus dos amigos. Doblaron una esquina y entraron en la cafetería. O por lo menos pretendían entrar.

Allen abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pues no se esperaba que, a esas horas de la tarde, Lavi y Lenalee aun se encontrasen en la cafetería. Iban los dos de la mano, riéndose. Pudo contemplar la risa de Lenalee, que siempre le había gustado tanto, pero ahora no era más que un eco burlón. Sorpresivamente Lavi la abrazo y cruzó los brazos sobre los hombros de Lenalee.

- Lavi, ten cuidado- le advirtió amorosamente Lenalee-. Podríamos atropellar a alguien.

- ¿Por qué siempre te preocupas tanto, Lenalee?- le pregunto Lavi, mientras se reía.

La cara de Lenalee de pronto se quedo pasmada al ver a alguien a quien no pensaba encontrarse. Rápidamente se separo de Lavi, mientras un rubor corrosivo se extendía como pólvora prendida por sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué pasa, Lenalee?- le pregunto Lavi extrañado, pero al seguir con los ojos la dirección en la que miraba Lenalee se dio cuenta del por qué de la reacción de ella. Al lado de los sorprendidos Ri kei y Lou fa, se encontraba Allen, con el semblante serio y molesto, mirándolos con odio.

- Allen-kun… - susurro Lenalee llamando a Allen. La verdad se sentía muy avergonzada de que los encontrara en esa situación. Era obvio de que se molestaría, pero aun así, tenía que escucharlos.

Sin embargo Allen estaba determinado a no hablarles en lo que quedaba de su vida. Comenzó a caminar fuerte y derecho, conservando la seriedad en su rostro. Paso al lado de ellos, pero una mano bruscamente lo detuvo. No era Lenalee. Era Lavi, quien, a pesar de la vergüenza que debería sentir, se había atrevido a agarrarle la muñeca.

- Espera Allen- le pidió Lavi, sin mirarlo al rostro-. Sé que debes estar muy enojado, pero tenemos que hablar.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes- le contesto Allen, molesto, mientras que se zafaba de la mano de Lavi y seguía caminando en dirección a la caja, para poder comprar su almuerzo. Al ver esta reacción de Allen, Lou fa y Ri kei lo siguieron, pues no querían aumentar la bronca ni nada.

Lavi y Lenalee quedaron pasmados y sin saber que hacer al ver aquella determinación de Allen. Se notaba, tal vez demasiado, que Allen no les quería hablar, por validas razones por supuesto, pero ni Lenalee ni Lavi querían lo querían perder. Sabían que lo habían dañado mucho, pero aún lo querían…

* * *

_Unos días después…_

Allen volvió a mirar el reloj. Ya eran las ocho de la mañana. No podía creer que, a pesar de haberse quedado toda la noche apostando, no había ganado lo suficiente para completar la meta diaria que se había auto impuesto. Se coloco la chaqueta, y salió al frio matinal. Aquel domingo el sol prometía estar un poco agobiante.

No sabía cómo conseguir todo el dinero que por culpa de su borrachera más la desfachatez de su maestro había quedado debiendo. La situación no sería un gran problema si su maestro no hubiese pedido dinero de esa forma y a aquel clan. Aquella llamada volvió a su mente, como si la estuviese escuchando nuevamente.

_**Flash back mode ON…**_

_Repentinamente el teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su mano. Alguien lo llamaba. Tal vez fuera Lenalee o Lavi. Ya no tenía sentido seguir evitándolos. Después de todo, las cosas no podrían empeorar._

_Allen miró la pantalla y comprendió que se había equivocado. La ley de Murphy estaba en funcionamiento. ¡Las cosas si podían estar peor!_

_- Hai- contesto Allen temeroso. No tenía ganas de escuchar esa voz, pero tampoco podía evitarla. El simple hecho de que, las veces que aquella persona le llamaba, le aumentaba los problemas, era suficiente para desear no estar relacionado con él._

_-¿A qué viene esa alegría?- contesto con malicia._

_- No, nada- contesto Allen y agrego tratando de terminar lo más rápido posible aquella conversación- . Maestro, ya he pagado todo lo del mes, por lo que no debe preocuparse…_

_- ¡¡Baka aprendiz!!- le grito Cross por teléfono-. ¿Crees que llamo por eso?_

_- No…- contesto Allen temiendo lo peor. Odiaba este tipo de situaciones que se daban usualmente por culpa de su maestro, Marian Cross. Siempre, desde que lo había recibido, lo había tratado así. Para lo único que siempre se comunicaba con él era para solo una cosa: traerle problemas._

_- Es por el asunto de las deudas- continuo Cross-. ¿No te ha llegado mi mail (1)?_

_-No…- reitero Allen negando. Ya no quería escuchar más. Tenía una certeza demasiado clara con esto. Sabía que Cross era igual a problemas-. ¿Trata sobre algo muy importante?- volvió a preguntar, mientras una gotita caía sobre su cabeza._

_- Es que, tienes nuevas deudas- le informo su maestro, como si el mismo Allen las hubiese provocado-. El viernes de la próxima semana debes pagar la primera cuota, la que es de…_

_- ¡¡ ¿Qué?!!- grito Allen, antes de siquiera escuchar la suma de la cuota. Ni siquiera era capaz de terminar con las deudas, cuando su maestro, sin siquiera dudar, ya le traía nuevas. ¿De dónde iba a sacar el dinero?_

_-¡¡¡CÁLLATE, APRENDIZ IDIOTA!!- le grito Cross por celular y agrego-. Como te iba diciendo, esta es de $XXXXXXX. Los tienes que tener de aquí al viernes de la próxima semana._

_-¡¿De dónde quiere que saque todo ese dinero?!- exclamo Allen aterrado. Era imposible que consiguiese todo ese dinero en una semana y media, ni siquiera quedándose a apostar las 24 horas del día._

_- Ese no es mi problema- le contesto su maestro y agrego-. Se creativo. Sorpréndeme._

_- ¿Y a quien hay que pagarle esta vez?- le pregunto Allen molesto. Sabía que no tenía caso siquiera tratar de discutir con su maestro pues, indudablemente, este ultimo salía ganando. Allen guardaba la pequeña esperanza de pedir más plazo a sus deudores, pero esta se esfumo fugazmente al escuchar nuevamente a su maestro._

_- La familia Noah- le respondió y al segundo siguiente agrego, un poco apresurado- les he dicho que el lugar en el cual deberás pagarles es en aquel bar, donde apostaste por primera vez, a las siete de la tarde._

_-¡¡Maestro idiota!! ¡¡¡ ¿No le podría haber pedido dinero a otra familia? ¿Acaso usted no me advirtió que nunca cruzara trato son ellos?!!! ¿Por qué justamen…- de pronto Allen se dejo de alegar, pues le pareció muy extraño que su maestro no lo mandase a callar. ¡¡EL MALDITO HABÍA COLGADO!!_

_Allen, solo de la rabia de tanto infortunio, estuvo a punto de arrojar lejos su celular, pero se abstuvo. No sabía por qué, pero era incapaz de destrozar eso, como si ese aparato ya no le hubiese traído suficientes problemas. Suspiro. Ya no quedaba de otra, que apenas llegado el día, pedir clemencia y un nuevo plazo a los Noah…._

_**Flash back mode OFF**_

Suspiro. Los ojos le pesaban lo suficiente y, aun, tenia cosas que hacer. Hoy tendría que volver a vérselas con el puto japonés. Hubiese dado lo que fuera por no verlo más, pero ya se estaba resignando a que tuviese un halo de mala suerte alrededor de él. Además le quedaban varios trabajos de la Universidad que aún no terminaba, por lo que tal vez no podría dormir en varios días.

Monto la moto y salió disparado. Trataría de dormir un poco por la mañana, para poder recibir con la mejor cara a Kanda. No quería que le preguntase nada, aunque dudaba de que el japonés realmente se preocupase o, por último, le interesase lo que a él le ocurriese. Era estúpido siquiera haberse imaginado al japonés preocupándose por él.

Las calles aquel domingo por la mañana estaban casi desiertas. Solo se podía observar a uno que otro borracho, vomitando o durmiendo en las bancas y, a falta de estas, en la misma acera. Paro a mitad de camino y paso a un 24 hrs, para comprar un "poco" de comida para el desayuno, pero que a cualquier ser humano normal le hubiese parecido una tonelada.

Continúo su camino, sin hacer ninguna detención más. De vez en cuando bostezaba y no daba más, solo quería llegar a casa. Después de una hora de arduo viaje, al fin diviso los departamentos. Rápidamente, apenas hubo llegado al "estacionamiento", desmonto y dejo la moto ahí.

Dio su último bostezo y se encamino rápidamente a su casa. Se moría de hambre y ya solo deseaba comer y dormir un poco. Doblo una esquina y se sorprendió al ver a su vecina, Miranda Lotto, parada y aterrada en la entrada, aun con el pijama puesto, mientras unas débiles lagrimas se escurrían por sus ojos.

Apenas Miranda vio a Allen, se adelanto corriendo y, antes de que Allen pudiese preguntar siquiera el por qué se encontraba en ese estado, Miranda le interrumpió en sollozos.

- ¡Que-que bueno que lleg-gaste A-allen-kun!- estallo Miranda, quien no paraba de llorar y aferrarse a los brazos de Allen.

- ¿Qué paso Miranda-san? Le pregunto Allen, un poco nervioso, mientras trataba de consolarla.

- Es-es …que hay un tipo afuera de tu departamento…- le explico, tratando de serenarse-. Esta pateando la puerta como loco… Además lleva un arma con él…

Allen abrió los ojos desmesuramente. ¡No podía ser! Lo más probable es que fuesen matones de la familia Noah, que ya habían venido por el dinero. Pero era estúpido pensarlo. Faltaban días aun para que el plazo se cumpliese. Además, ¿cómo habían averiguado el lugar en donde vivía? El temor amenazó con invadirlo. Por un segundo su mente quedo en blanco, pues no encontraba ninguna solución. Parecía que el maldito mundo lo odiaba y sin haberle hecho nada.

- ¿Allen-kun?- pregunto Miranda sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Eh?- reaccionó Allen, mientras se separaba de Miranda. Ya había tomado una determinación. Se enfrentaría a lo que fuese que estuviese afuera de su departamento-. No te preocupes. Iré a ver quién es- le contesto, como si fuesen sus amigos quienes lo habían venido a visitar.

Aun con la bolsa de víveres en los brazos, camino lo más sereno y normal posible mientras Miranda murmuraba cosas a su lado, sin siquiera entenderlas. La policía, llamada, miedo, eran las únicas palabras provenientes de Miranda que podía captar, pero no las podía conectar entre sí.

La subida a las escaleras fue todo un martirio. Los peldaños cada vez se hacían más eternos y su corazón tampoco lo apoyaba mucho, pues palpitaba cada vez más rápido, mientras una pequeña gota de nervios se deslizaba por su sien. Al fin llego al segundo piso, al piso en el que se encontraba su departamento. Pudo ver una sombra. Una sombra que no le agrado nada. Sorprendido aún, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Aquel hombre aún pateaba su puerta.

Fin

Capitulo 03

By: Nana Walker

* * *

Notas:

(1) Bueno…me pareció muy gracioso que Cross le preguntase que si le había llegado su mail xDDD. Después de todo estamos en la era de las comunicaciones, pero aun así, me parece un poco extraño xD

* * *

Antes de irme a las notas de autora quería promocionar una comunidad, de la que hace poco formo parte del staff: **DGM yaoi en español!!** (Fanfiction). Por si ustedes publican fics yaois de esta serie y quieren que aparezcan en esta comunidad, puede dejarme el mensaje en los reviews, pero si encuentran que este fic está muy mal escrito y no les da la gana dejar review, me mandan un mensaje privado y con gusto se los agrego ^^. Y a la gente que no publica, pueden darse una vuelt, pues hay variados fics de muchas parejas de DGM *¬*

N/A: Bien acá el tercer capi. Muchas gracias por leerlo. ¿Cuándo el lemon? Pronto, solo les pido paciencia. Si sé, hay casi 0% de yaoi en este capi. Tomando en cuenta de que he estado casi cinco meses sin actualizar (en el caso de fanfiction), pido mis más sinceras disculpas. Creo que ha sido una falta de respeto para todos los lectores y espero que el capitulo no les haya desagradado. Prometo más acción en el siguiente. Es que quiero darle argumento al fic y no simplemente escribir lemon a cada rato, sin sentido (ustedes comprenderán). Como ya están próximas mis vacaciones (wii TT^TT!!!) prometo actualizar bastante seguido.

Pues nada, quería agradecer enormemente a las personas que me han marcado como autora favorita o que han puesto este fic en sus favoritos (es que hace poco aprendí a ver eso xD, para que se vean que soy una inútil con la tecnología) y a las personas que siempre me dejan review, pues todas y todos (si chicos, que no se hagan los lesos ¬u¬) me motivan aún mas TT^TT.

Por último mis agradecimientos, sé que antes los ponía arriba, pero me dijeron que había lectoras que les molestaba eso. Creo que ponerlos al final no causara ninguna molestia

Bien... como decía… mis agradecimientos a: **xXBlackxxStarXx**** (**si!! Tenia que hacerlos peleando en el capi 2, es que un yuullen sin pelea no es yuullen xD, pido disculpas por el retraso, y aca traje el tercer capi, ojala no te aya decepcionado) a **HerzlosSeele** (Si!! Hare sufrir mucho a Allen TT^TT, y me alegro mucho que te guste mi forma de escribir :,D, gomen por la emorayojala te haya gustado el capitulo!!!)a **itomi**(la ley de Murphy es una especiaçe de principio, es decir, que cuando alguien piensa ue no pueden pasar mas cosas malas, paa todo lo contario y viceversa , y si. La vida odia a Allen y, se que la mayoria me va a odiar, pero en el capi 2.. Allen es seme XD, pero prometo sorpresas!! Muchas graciapor tu review n.n) a **Señora Molina** ( Dios!!! Mori con tu nick XDDD, me rei un monton cuando vi tu review XDDD , más que nada por el nick *O*, que bueno que te gustase un kanda puto y la historia en si TT^TT!! Me haces emocionar un monton n//n,pues.. si eres de Chile, cosa que no dudo por tu nick xD, lo puedes encontrar en el centro de Santiago ;D) a **Hanayuki00** (xD parece que kanda puto RLZ!!! xD, te apoyo , es que ¿Quién no podria adorar a Allen? Y espera, que aun lo hare sufrir mas muajaj (risa malvada mode ON)) a **NIKONIKO-CHAN**(Mori con eso de hacerle una limpia xDDDy si!! El yaoi conquistara el mundo *O*) a **Alhena-star**(Dios!! Me sopreni mucho al ver tu revie, pues hace como 5 meses que tenia abandonada esta historia u//u, uchas gracias por tu review!!!Que bueno que te gustase el fic, me emociona cuando me lo "dicen", y lo de buen escrito, va más que nada en un respeto por el lector, pues entran en este sitio más que nada para divertirse y no para descifrar jeroglificos -__-U, xD paece que a todos les gusta ver a Moyashi sufrir .. etooo. Lo ue no entendi fue lo de mi musa, ¿te rerias a Allen? D:)

Y por supuesto tambien les agradezco a todas aquellas personas que han leido el fic

Janne.. nos vemos en el siguiente ;D y recuerden.. SU REVIEW ES MI SUELDO TT0TT (agita una lata)


	4. Sorpresa Golpiza ¿Bakanda?

N/A: Hai hai ~~ Aquí de nuevo, con otro capi de esta historia. Gomen si demore mucho y acá les traigo actualización ;D. Para ser sincera, pensaba dejar el fic en hiatus (recibe golpes), pero gracias a los ánimos, tanto de los reviews como de Prisci-neechan (por cierto…estoy muy feliz de conocerte en persona xD (no viene al caso… pero quería expresarlo en alguna parte )) lo continuare. Trate de demorarme lo menos posible en actualizar. Si les pareció mucho tiempo, les pido disculpas ~~. Bien, sin nada más que agregar… ¡el fic!

Los agradecimientos, por cierto, irán abajo :D

_**Perdición, acompañada de unas gotas de alcohol**_

_**Capítulo 04: Sorpresa + Golpiza = ¿Bakanda?**_

Disclaimer: -man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de la grandiosa Hoshino Katsura-sama *0*. Aún sigo traumada al ver a Kanda sonreír en el capi 190 del manga xD.

-¡¡ ¿Qué haces, Bakanda?!!- exclamo Allen mientras miraba, un poco molesto, a Kanda destrozar su puerta. El japonés simplemente se giro y se quedó mirando a Allen, con una expresión aterradora, mientras en su mano derecha sostenía una katana desenvainada. Apenas Allen vio el arma pregunto pasmado-. ¿Qué pensabas hacer con eso?

- ¡Tsk! No te importa- contesto el japonés, mientras guardaba el arma en su funda.

* * *

- ¡Casi matas a Miranda de un susto!- le alego Allen a Kanda, mientras le servía te verde y unos bollos-. ¡Deberías ser más considerado! ¡Además te dije que te iba a pagar, ¿no?!

Kanda se quedo mirando, con una expresión melindrosa, lo que Allen le había servido y agrego, mientras señalaba los bollos-. ¿No tienes soba?

- ¿Soba? ¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto Allen extrañado y agrego molesto, mientras le gritaba- ¡¿Acaso tu no escuchas a la gente?!

- Tú no eres gente, solo un baka Moyashi- contesto Kanda y agrego, interrumpiendo el ademán de Allen-. ¿Y bien? ¿Mi dinero donde esta?

Allen lo observo un momento, para al siguiente ir a su habitación, en busca del dinero. No sabía porque, pero Kanda le causaba cierta curiosidad. En las pocas ocasiones que se habían visto, ni siquiera se había atisbado en él una sonrisa. Para colmo, debía estar muy cansado, por estar "trabajando" toda la noche y el cansancio ni se le notaba, a diferencia del suyo, que debía hacerlo verse fatal. ¿Con cuantas personas se habría acostado? El simple hecho de pensar en eso ya le hacía hervir el odio hacia Kanda, pero prefirió guardárselo, pues no tenía nada que ver con él.

Abrió rápidamente el cajón secreto que se encontraba en su habitación y comenzó a contar el dinero. Apenas separo el dinero de Kanda del de las deudas de su maestro, cerró rápidamente el cajón y volvió al lugar donde se encontraba Kanda. ¡El muy puto no había tocado nada!

- ¡¿No tienes hambre?!- le pregunto Allen mientras arqueaba una ceja.

- ¡Tsk! ¡Sólo vine aquí por el dinero, no para hacer vida social contigo!- le respondió Kanda, sin siquiera sentir un poco de compasión por el albino.

Allen, sin agregar nada más, le paso molesto el fajo de billetes. Cada vez que veía a Kanda, le agarraba una especie de odio ciego, pues el japonés era como una barrera impenetrable. Un bosque lleno de niebla. Kanda seguía contando los billetes, minuciosamente, sin prestarle atención a la expresión del albino.

- ¡Oí! ¡Faltan los intereses!- exclamo Kanda, mientras se erguía y sacaba su katana de la funda.

- ¡No te pases!- le grito Allen, pero antes de decir algo más fue acorralado por Kanda, quien le puso el filo de la katana en el cuello

- Me pagas o te degolló- le amenazo, exhibiendo una macabra sonrisa, a lo que Allen simplemente se limito a poner una mueca de pavor. ¿Acaso este tipo estaba hablando en serio?-. Era una broma- concluyo Kanda, mientras ponía su pierna en la entrepierna del albino, ocasionando un pequeño rubor en el albino.

Allen se sintió confuso. Ahora que sentía el leve roce de Kanda se sentía ¿excitado? No, no podía ser. Por lo menos eso le decía su cerebro, pero su cuerpo le decía precisamente lo contrario. El roce suave, y a todas luces a propósito, de la pierna de Kanda contra su miembro era una experiencia realmente exquisita, que comenzó a disfrutar lentamente. Hasta que el japonés, de forma brusca, se separo de él.

- Hasta nunca, Moyashi- se despidió el peli azul, mientras se encaminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-¡¡Que no me llamo Moyashi, retardado!!- le grito Allen, entrecortadamente, mientras aún se encontraba en shock por lo que acababa de sentir. No podía creer que se había comenzado a excitar por el roce de otro hombre. Hasta era asqueroso. Haberlo hecho con Kanda realmente le había mellado su sanidad mental, hasta el extremo de que había llegado a sentir placer por lo que le había hecho Kanda ahora. Lo único bueno de pagarle era que nunca más lo vería y podría volver a su vida cotidiana. Sin sentimientos ni deseos sexuales tergiversados.

Cansado se tiro sobre un sillón, mordisqueando un bollo y contemplando con la mirada ida la puerta, por la que había salido el japonés recién. No sabía por qué, pero el departamento le comenzó a parecer un poco vacio, incómodamente vacio. Nunca se había sentido así. Cuando salía con Lenalee, hubo varios días que se quedaba completamente solo en ese departamento, pero nunca se había sentido "solo". Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez no había querido a Lenalee tanto como creía.

Y sin darse cuenta, mientras divagaba sobre esto, se durmió.

* * *

No pensó que esto podría ocurrir. Bueno tal vez lo pensó, pero había conservado la esperanza de retrasar lo que estaba sintiendo. Lo que le estaban haciendo.

Aquel miércoles por la noche se encaminaba, a duras penas, a uno de los antros a los que concurría siempre, para seguir apostando. En estos últimos días, tal vez por la fama que había adquirido, le estaba yendo mal. Todos sus contrincantes le estaban tomando miedo, por lo que no apostaban nada, pues sabían que saldrían perdiendo contra el "Demonio Blanco".

Allen incluso se planteo la opción de perder un par de veces, para poder ganar más contrincantes, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Llevaba un record, sin ninguna derrota y no pensaba perderlo.

Dobló en una esquina, pues al local al que se dirigía se entraba por la puerta trasera que daba a un callejón oscuro. De pronto una mano lo detuvo del hombro, mientras se lo apretaba. El albino, totalmente asustado se dio la vuelta y se coloco en guardia, para golpear a quien sea que se atreviese a hacerle daño.

Sin embargo, solo vio a un joven moreno, de cabellos desordenados y ojos dorados que lo miraba divertido.

- Ara shonen, nos volvemos a encontrar- le saludo el extraño y agrego, mientras Allen lo miraba sin comprender nada-. ¿Por casualidad tú eres Allen Walker?

El albino se limito a asentir, mientras una imagen borrosa se comenzaba a reflejar en su memoria. A este tipo, después de todo, si lo había visto. Era el barman que lo había atendido aquella noche en la que se había emborrachado.

- Bien, te quería devolver esto- le informó, mientras le extendía una billetera que el albino no tardo en reconocer como suya-. El otro día fuiste al Pub-Discoteque en el que trabajo y se te cayó la billetera allá- se explico y agrego sorprendido-. Nunca pensé que te encontraría por aquí.

- Muchas gracias…- murmuro Allen, mientras recibía la billetera, pero no sabía el nombre del extraño.

- Tyki. Mi nombre es Tyki- le dijo el moreno, mientras soltaba una pequeña risa. Allen solo se limito a reía nerviosamente, mientras revisaba su billetera.

Todo aquello era muy extraño. El local al que se dirigía Allen quedaba demasiado lejos del Pub-Discoteque en el que trabajaba Tyki para que ese encuentro fuese tan fortuito como Tyki quería hacerlo parecer.

- ¡¡Ah!! Se me olvidaba decirte algo muy importante- murmuro Tyki de pronto, mientras acorralaba más al albino-. Soy parte de la familia Noah- concluyó, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se le extendía por el rostro.

Apenas el moreno hubo dicho esto, aparecieron cinco matones, con manoplas en sus nudillos, listos para golpear a Allen quien, de solo la impresión cayó sentado, de manera seca, en el suelo. ¿Por qué esto le pasaba a él? Aún faltaban dos días para que se cumpliera el plazo de la primera cuota y, sin embargo, ya tenía matones a un pelo de hacerlo trizas ahí mismo. No entendía nada.

- ¿Por qué hay matones?- se atrevió a preguntar Allen y agrego, alzando la voz- ¡¡ ¿No se suponía que el plazo se vencía el viernes?!!

- Tu mismo lo has dicho. Solo se suponía- contesto el moreno, mientras se colocaba un cigarro en la boca y agrego, explicándose-. Bueno, la verdad no tengo nada en contra de ti, shonen. Pero por lo visto mi hermanita sí. Ella convenció al Conde de adelantar un poco el plazo.

- ¿Tu hermana…? – murmuro Allen, para sí mismo, mientras intentaba pensar quien era. De pronto, de la nada la imagen de una chica se le vino a la mente- ¡¡ ¿ROAD?!!

- Si. La misma. Por lo que veo la conoces- susurro Tyki, mientras le daba una aspirada a su cigarro. Apenas hubo lanzado el humo hizo la pregunta de rigor-. ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes el dinero?

Allen sonrió. Esa pregunta le recordaba al japonés. Justo ahora cuando no quería acordarse de él. Se comenzó levantar. Lo mejor sería apelar un poco de clemencia o piedad. No le quedaba de otra.

- Bien lo de tener el dinero…- comenzó a explicarse Allen, dubitativo, pero agrego con mucha más convicción-. La verdad, yo pensé que vendrían por él el viernes, por lo que aún no lo junto todo. Tengo la mitad. Si quieren les puedo pasar eso ahora y lo restante dárselos el próximo viernes.

Tyki lo observo un poco. A pesar de la amenaza que se cernía sobre el albino, este ni siquiera mostraba ni una señal de temor. La mirada gris se cernía fuerte y determinada. Sin embargo, eso no bastaba para salvarlo. Sin siquiera agregar algo más, les hizo una señal a los matones y estos se acercaron más al albino.

Allen, ya sospechaba que no el alagarían el plazo, por lo que simplemente apretó los puños dispuesto a pelear hasta donde pudiese.

Los cinco matones se acercaron, entre risas, cada vez más al albino, mientras Tyki retrocedía. No quería mancharse con sangre ni nada parecido.

Uno de los matones le tiro un puñetazo a Allen, el que esquivo con facilidad. Estuvo bastante tiempo así, esquivando combos y patadas mientras lanzaba golpes al matón que intentaba golpearlo. Los demás observaban la escena divertidos y sin intervenir.

- Oigan, ya basta de juegos- les ordeno Tyki, interrumpiendo al matón que peleaba con Allen-. Al Conde le gustan los trabajos rápidos y limpios.

Allen, aprovechando que el matón con el que peleaba se distrajo, le lanzo un golpe en la barbilla, con lo que pudo derribarlo. Sin embargo, aún quedaban cuatro a quienes enfrentarse.

Rápidamente, sin vacilar, los cuatro comenzaron a atacar al albino al mismo tiempo. Allen los esquivaba como podía, pero cuatro contra uno era de por sí bastante injusto. Al principio estaba yendo todo bien hasta que, uno de los hombres, de un fierro en la cabeza derribo a Allen.

Allen cayó de manera brusca al suelo, pero antes de que siquiese intentase ponerse nuevamente de pie, comenzó a recibir cientos de patadas y golpes con fierros en todo su cuerpo. Cada vez más rápido. Cada vez más dolorosos. Le estaban golpeando la espalda, las piernas y los brazos. Allen, antes de quedar completamente inconsciente, escondió sus manos debajo de su cuerpo, para que no se las dañaran, pues eran demasiado importantes para él. Con ellas hacia muchas cosas, entre ellas apostar y tocar el piano. No podía estropearlas así nada más.

Allen comenzó a vomitar sangre, mientras los tipejos seguían golpeándolo. El albino entorno la mirada y pudo escuchar, como un débil murmullo, algo sobre el viernes de la próxima semana. Tyki pensaba cobrarle el dinero ese día. E iría a su departamento a buscarlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Tyki, por una misteriosa razón que él no comprendía, le estaba dando más plazo para pagar, la lluvia de golpes seguía cerniéndose sobre él.

- Si el otro viernes no pagas, terminaras muerto, shonen ~- le amenazó Tyki. Después de esas palabras, un golpe en su nuca lo hizo perder el poco de conciencia que le quedaba y ya no supo nada más.

* * *

Un japonés caminaba un poco molesto por las calles de la ciudad. Estaba realmente harto. Ya era de noche, es decir, que debía ir a trabajar y buscar más clientas. Solo debía mentalizarse en eso para poder sacar buen dinero pero su mente divagaba en otro lado. No sabía cómo, pero desde que la última vez que había visto al albino, no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

Se acordaba perfectamente del día en que el albino lo había follado. Nunca antes un hombre lo había contratado, pero si era por dinero, no le importaba hacer una que otra excepción. Tampoco se había sentido atraído por ningún hombre. Pero la cara del albino se le venía, molesta, como un bicho que te zumba y zumba alrededor y no lo puedes espantar.

Había sido una sensación muy placentera. Se noto, por lo menos aquella vez, que el Moyashi era primerizo en follarse a hombres, pero había algo seductor en su manera de follar. Y a la vez, aunque sonase raro, también tenía un aire de que, en vez de ser atacante, el albino podría pasar a ser el "follado". Jaja, le daba demasiada gracia pensar en eso. Era la primera vez que realmente le daban ganas de follarse a una, bueno, en este caso sería más sincero decir a "uno" de sus clientes.

Osea, no podía negar que el Moyashi, a pesar de ser chico, tenía rasgos finos. Algo seductores, pero también delicados. Y lo peor de todo, es que tarde o temprano se lo terminaría topando.

De pronto una arcada y un murmullo impronunciable. Kanda se detuvo bruscamente. Aquel sonido era realmente sospechoso. Sonaba como si alguien estuviese vomitando en las cercanías. Tal vez fuese un borracho.

- Kan-Kanda- escucho Kanda, un débil murmullo casi ausente. El japonés se giro, en dirección a la voz casi moribunda. Provenía de un callejón. El japonés se comenzó a acercar cauteloso, a la fuente de aquel murmullo lastimero. Lamentó no tener su katana encima, pues le daba mucha más seguridad andar con ella.

De pronto, al lado de un basurero, pudo ver un bulto, seguramente un muchacho, tirado en el suelo, totalmente herido. Debido a la oscuridad no podía distinguir bien quién era. Rápidamente se termino de acercar y le dio vuelta el rostro, solo para ver si lo reconocía, pues el muchacho había pronunciado su nombre.

- ¡¡Moyashi!!- exclamo Kanda, sorprendido, mientras contemplaba el rostro completamente magullado, sucio e hinchado del albino.

Fin Capitulo 04

By: Nana Walker

N/A: Bien. Por fin el cuarto capi T^T. Espero que les haya gustado la idea, pues no sabía realmente que escribir. Perdón si me tarde mucho en publicar este capi u.u: Bien etto... no sé que más poner en la nota de autora xD.

Ahora los agradecimientos a: **Yura** (Gracias por tu review TwT. Ya subí el cuarto, espero que te haya gustado n.n y espero no haberme tardado tanto, aunque creo que solo fue un mes xD) **Alhena-star** (Gracias por tu review y qué bueno que te siga gustando (tomando en consideración que el capi anterior no tenía nada de yaoi xD). Bueno, lo de Cross, si no se por qué siempre se pasa con Allen T^T y lo de Lenalee y Lavi, pues me encantan esos personajes, pero no tengo ni idea de por qué se están volviendo tan malos acá T^T... Supongo que me dejare llevar cuando escribo el fic xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capi (la verdad no sabía que poner, pero sus reviews y una neechan mía que es fan del yuullen me animaron a continuar el fic *0*). Aasd asdd y por lo del lemon, prometo escribir uno bastante decente, para compensar todos los capis sin lemon xD. Y no te preocupes, que ya tengo el hilo conductor para continuar el fic. Puede que demore un poco en actualizar, pero ya tengo planeado lo que pondré n.n. Por cierto, lo de la musa. Es que con unas chicas, para referirnos a nuestra fuente de inspiración hablamos de los musos, por eso la otra vez pensé que al decir musa te referías a Allen (no sé por qué, pero casi todas lo encuentran poco masculino T^T, al punto de dibujarlo con vestido (odio cuando hacen eso ¬ ¬))) **NIKONIKO-CHAN** (Gracias por tu review. Te apoyo!! Deberían pagar por review recibido T.T (en parte necesito el dinero xD, aunque quien no??) Jaj tu también piensas que Lenalee es una zorra?? Pues yo no lo creo, de hecho me encanta ese personaje, pero cuando escribo me dejo llevar ToT. Espero que te haya gustado el capi y por lo visto, creo que el fic debió haberse llamado algo así como: Mala suerte a la puerta xD) **Reela** (Gracias por tu review TwT, jaja que bueno que te haya gustado lo de "Demonio Blanco" aunque eso lo saque de la serie misma xD… y te apoyo, ver a Allen ser tan "bipolar" con su modo oscuro realmente causa un poco de gracia. Espero que te haya gustado este capi, pues le puse mi máximo empeño :D)

Bien también le quería agradecer a toda la gente que lee y sigue este fic ~~

Y recuerden: Su review es mi sueldo (agita una lata)

Bye ~ y nos leemos en el siguiente


	5. Locura

N/A: Hai Hai~ Aquí actualizando el fic. Perdón por la tardanza u/////u, pues mis otros fics me tenían "algo" ocupada xD…. Espero que este capi les guste n_n…. gracias por sus reviews, pues me animan a continuarlo :3… y eso xD. **¡¡Más abajo hablare de la votación concerniente al fic!!**

Los agradecimientos irán más abajo (como siempre xD)

Y ahora el ¡quinto capi!

_**Perdición, acompañada de unas gotas de alcohol**_

_**Capítulo 05: Locura**_

Disclaimer: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino-sama. KandaxAlma… la lleva esa pareja~ 8D

- ¡¡Moyashi!!- exclamo Kanda, sorprendido, mientras contemplaba el rostro completamente magullado, sucio e hinchado del albino.

Allen giró lentamente su rostro en dirección a la voz que le hablaba. Sonaba como si, realmente, fuese Bakanda. Trato de distinguir la identidad de la persona que lo sostenía pero, gracias a lo magullado e hinchado de su rostro, le era muy difícil. Apenas abrió la boca, para poder preguntarle, le vinieron unas nauseas terribles y apartó su rostro, vomitando un poco de sangre en el suelo.

- ¡Tsk! ¡¿Que te paso, Baka Moyashi?!- le pregunto Kanda, mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en el suelo.

- Mi… nom…bre… es … Allen, … Bakanda- murmuró apenas el albino y agrego, explicándose-. Unos tipos me golpearon.

- Ya veo- murmuró el peli azul, mientras dejaba a Allen apoyado en la pared. Apenas hizo esto, se dirigió a la esquina del callejón y miró a ambos lados. Por lo visto, los tipos no seguían vigilando, pues no se veía nadie sospechoso en las cercanías. Rápidamente, regreso en donde se encontraba el herido albino.

- ¡Oí! Respira por el estomago- le ordenó mientras, de manera nada sutil, le toqueteaba las costillas.

- ¡¡ ¿Qué haces, Bakanda?!!- gritó el albino, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero carmín y agregó, mientras fruncía el entrecejo-. ¡¿Y cómo quieres que respiré por el estomago, Bakanda?!

- ¡Tsk! ¡Cállate, Baka Moyashi!- le grito el peli azul, mientras seguía toqueteando las costillas del albino. De pronto vio como Allen mostraba una mueca de dolor en el rostro y agregó, mientras le veía su magullado rostro-. ¿Te duele?

- ¡¡ ¿Qué crees tú?!!- le gritó, entre quejidos, el albino, mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

- ¡Tsk! ¡Si no te callas, te rebanaré baka Moyashi!- le grito Kanda, mientras que, con malicia, le enterraba un poco más fuerte los dedos en las costillas. Allen, solo se limitó a mirarlo molesto, mientras ponía una mueca de dolor. Kanda, se levanto y sacó el celular. Lo mejor sería llamar para que lo fuesen a buscar, pero antes decidió explicarse-. Por lo visto, te fracturaron un par de costillas.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

- Por lo visto a usted le fracturaron un par de costillas- le diagnosticó el doctor, mientras el bigote entrecano se le movía al hablar. Allen no pudo contener una mueca de molestia, pues el médico le decía lo mismo que le había dicho Kanda hace un rato-. Por supuesto, no es nada serio, pues solo son dos trizaduras pequeñas, una en cada costilla. Con una semana y media de reposo, tomando todo los medicamentos que le indique y siguiendo mis instrucciones, podrá verse totalmente recuperado.

- ¡¿Una semana y media?!- exclamó Allen, totalmente aterrado. ¡¡ ¿Cómo se suponía que conseguiría el dinero si tenía que guardar reposo?!! ¡Él no era mago para hacerlo aparecer de la nada!! De pronto, más dolor. Por lo visto, tendría que evitar gritar si quería evitar que sus costillas se resintieran.

- Así es. De todas formas, le aconsejó que no se agite, y respire hondo- murmuró el doctor mientras dejaba a Allen solo en la habitación.

Allen, lentamente se acomodó más entre los cojines, pues el médico le había dicho que, por su bien, mejor se mantuviese sentado. ¿Cómo diablos Kanda había sabido que tenía dos costillas lesionadas? Ni idea. Además lo había dejado en shock el comportamiento de este, pues lo había llevado en taxi hasta el hospital… siempre había pensado que el japonés era un puto desalmado, pero por lo visto se había equivocado.

Además estaba el asunto del dinero. ¿Cómo diablos lo conseguiría, si tenía que guardar reposo? Por lo visto, la vida lo odiaba. Además perdería una semana de clases sin contar que estaría toda esa semana sin dinero ni para comer. Allen solo se limitó a lanzar un suspiro cansado. No tenia caso preocuparse ahora, que no podía pensar en ninguna solución.

En la sala de espera se encontraba Kanda, con el semblante molesto, esperando al doctor. Sabía muy bien que el albino, además de tener múltiples contusiones menores y golpes en el cuerpo, solo tenía dos fracturas en las costillas. A pesar de saberlo, no podía evitar esperar al maldito medico que nunca llegaba con el diagnostico. Mientras esperaba, miró con impaciencia el reloj. Ya eran las dos de la mañana y, por lo visto, ya esa noche estaba perdida. Sí, aquella noche que era exactamente igual a la de hace tres años. Y él, irónicamente, estaba esperando al igual que aquella vez, el diagnostico del médico.

_- ¡No te preocupes Yuu!- exclamó el muchacho, mostrando una sonrisa._

_- ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe, idiota?- le preguntó, mientras no le podía quitar de encima la vista al brazo derecho de "él". Después de todo por su culpa, su amante se encontraba en esas condiciones._

_- Es como cuando a los actores les dicen que se rompan una pierna… pero esto es literal. ¡Una señal de buena suerte!- bromeó el muchacho, mientras lanzaba una risotada._

_- ¡¡Eres estúpido acaso!!_

_- ¡¡Y tú un maldito pesimista!!- contestó el otro, lanzándole una patada._

- Disculpe- le llamó el doctor, sacándolo de sus recuerdos-. ¿Usted es quien acompaña al paciente Allen Walker?

- ¿Allen Walker?- se pregunto a sí mismo y casi enseguida reaccionó. Por llamarlo Moyashi todo el tiempo, casi se le olvida el nombre del albino-. Sí, soy yo- contestó, mientras se acercaba al médico.

- Bueno, después de hacerle unos exámenes al paciente…- comenzó explicándole el médico. Si, era lo que él ya sabía. También le recetaron las mismas pastillas que ya sospechaba: Ibuprofeno, Naproxeno y Paracetamol. ¡Ah! Y tampoco se podía olvidar del bendito vendaje alrededor de las costillas. Kanda asentía, solo esperando que el doctor terminase de dictarle las indicaciones para el cuidado del Moyashi, pues ya las tenía por sabidas, además de que él no era el enfermero del Moyashi ni mucho menos.

Media hora después Kanda y Allen, este último con múltiples curaciones en el rostro y caminando lentamente, se dirigían hacia un taxi. Kanda pensaba dejarlo en su casa y ya. Ahora, que había vuelto a recordar a "esa" persona, se daba cuenta de que tenía que dejar de ver al Moyashi. Así eran las cosas. Después de todo, tal vez todo se volviese más peligroso si seguía manteniendo cualquier tipo de relación con él. Obviamente, "ese" tipo se enteraría, tarde o temprano.

Por alguna razón, ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra. La situación de los dos, ahora en el taxi era de por sí sola bastante extraña. Allen no tenía ni idea de por qué Kanda lo había ayudado ni Kanda entendía el por qué estaba ayudando al Moyashi. Pero simplemente así ocurría todo. Después de un buen rato de incomodo viaje, ambos llegaron al apartamento en el que vivía Allen.

- ¡¡Apúrate, Baka Moyashi!!- le gritó Kanda, mientras avanzaba rápidamente por las escaleras-. ¡¡No tengo toda la noche!!

- ¡¡Yo no te pedí que me ayudarás!!- le recriminó el albino, mientras subía lentamente las escaleras.

- ¡Tsk!

- ¡¿Que quieres decir con ese "tsk"?!

- ¡Que te importa!

Y Allen, por fin, pudo llegar al segundo piso, en el que se encontraba su apartamento. Rápidamente metió las manos a su bolso y comenzó a buscar las llaves. Trajinaba y rebuscaba, pero nada. Indeciso y un poco nervioso, comenzó a sacar rápidamente las cosas que estaban dentro de su bolso. Los cuadernos y unos cuantos lápices junto con su billetera, que le recordaría para siempre a la familia Noah, salieron volando, para llegar al suelo y, sin embargo, las benditas llaves no daban ni señas de existencia.

Mientras que albino rebuscaba cada vez más nervioso, Kanda se impacientaba más. Con un pie golpeaba cada vez más rápido el suelo. Solo quería llegar a su hogar, pero el albino no abría nunca la maldita puerta.

- ¡¡Apúrate, baka Moyashi!!

- ¡¡Yo no te obligo a esperarme!!- le contestó Allen mientras, abatido, comenzaba a recoger sus cosas y meterlas nuevamente a la mochila. ¡Vamos, que estaba maldito! Sus llaves habían desaparecido. O tal vez, cuando lo estaban golpeando, se las habían robado. La segunda opción sonaba peor, pues si se las habían robado lo más probable es que hubiese sido Tyki o uno de sus matones. O tal vez, simplemente habían quedado tiradas en aquel callejón. Bueno, ahora eso poco importaba, pues se había quedado afuera y era lo suficientemente tarde como para llamar a algún cerrajero para que abriese la puerta. Finalmente el albino se limitó a sentarse en el suelo, con aire deprimido. Siempre había tratado de afrontar los problemas con la mejor cara posible, pero para solo ser dos semanas, ya era mucho.

- ¡Oí! ¡¿No vas a entrar?!- le pregunto Kanda extrañado al ver a Allen sentarse tan parsimonioso en el suelo. Solo tenía ganas de irse, pero si se iba estando el Moyashi ahí afuera, de seguro este se enteraría en donde vivía.

- Es que… mis llaves no están- murmuro el albino, mientras reía de forma desanimada. Ya se había hecho la idea de dormir afuera, si es que podría conciliar el sueño, claro está.

- ¡Tsk!- bufó Kanda, mientras pensaba que hacer. Lo más simple sería irse y dejarlo tirado ahí, pero había algo que no lo dejaba hacer eso. A saber que seria. Bruscamente, tomó a Allen de su muñeca y lo arrastró escaleras arriba, para el asombro del albino. Allen, solo del shock, no era capaz de reaccionar ni alegar nada, sino simplemente seguir a Kanda, quien lo tironeaba sin ninguna consideración. Apenas llegaron al tercer piso, el japonés dejó a Allen apoyado en la baranda y, con una gran muestra de enojo, Kanda abrió la puerta de uno de los departamentos.

Allen abrió enormemente sus ojos, totalmente impactado. ¡¡¡KANDA, AQUEL PUTO JAPONÉS, ERA SU VECINO!!! Kanda solamente se limitó a entrar, mientras Allen miraba asombrado todo aquello. ¡No podía ser! ¡¿Y cómo diablos ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el peli azul era su vecino?!

- ¡¿Vas a entrar Moyashi?!- le preguntó Kanda molesto, mientras tenía ya una mano en el pestillo, listo para cerrar la puerta. Allen solo se limitó a asentir. La verdad, la idea de quedarse, por esa noche en la casa de Bakanda no le hacía mucha gracia por varios motivos. En primer lugar, estaba el hecho de que lo habían "hecho", sin contar de qué, para su desagrado, había tenido pensamientos raros relacionados con el japonés hace pocos días.

- ¡¿Por qué diablos no me habías dicho que eras mi vecino?!- exclamó el albino, mientras lo agarraba de la camisa. No podía creer que llevaba más dos años viviendo ahí y ni siquiera sabía que un puto era su vecino. Esto estaba escapándosele de las manos.

- ¡¡Y que te importa donde yo viva, Baka Moyashi!!- le gritó el japonés, mientras se zafaba de las manos del albino y se dirigía a su habitación-. ¡¡Duerme ahí y no molestes!!- le gritó, mientras señalaba el sillón. Allen se limitó a ver el lugar en el que dormiría. Por lo visto no sería muy cómodo, pero tampoco estaba como para exigir mejores atenciones.

- ¡¡Que mi nombre es Allen, retardado!!- gritó Allen, pero ya se encontraba solo en el living. Sin ganas de alegar y, aunque no lo quisiese aceptar, agradecido de tener un lugar donde pasar la noche, se comenzó a desvestir, dejando su ropa sobre su mochila. Antes de acostarse sobre el sillón, le dedico una última mirada al lugar. Tenía un living de sillones de cuero, rojo, con una mesa de centro. A diferencia de su departamento, que apenas contaba con muebles, el de Kanda tenía ostentación de sobra. Por lo visto ganaba mucho dinero en el trabajo que desempeñaba.

El albino estuvo más de una hora tratando de conciliar el sueño, sin ningún resultado. Daba vueltas, lentamente, de un lado para otro, sin conseguir nada. Por una parte tenía un poco de frio, pues el estúpido de Kanda ni siquiera le había pasado una manta para cubrirse. Sin contar el dolor de sus heridas y sus costillas. Además se sentía incomodo estando ahí, sin contar la preocupación que sentía por su apartamento. ¿Qué tal si, cuando despertase, su departamento se encontrara completamente vacío? Ya, completamente rendido se levanto lentamente y se dirigió a la pieza de Bakanda para pedirle algo con qué cubrirse. Como su departamento tenia la misma división que el de Kanda, seria sencillo encontrar la habitación de este.

Apenas levanto su mano para golpear la puerta de la habitación de Kanda, comenzó a sentir impaciencia y un poco de ¿vergüenza? Sonaba extraño, pero no se decidía a tocar. Algo no lo dejaba. Sin embargo, tenía frio, así que tratando de controlarse, tocó con los nudillos la puerta. Estuvo esperando largo rato, o por lo menos así le pareció, pero con nulos resultados. ¡¡Era una broma, ¿no?!! Dio varias vueltas en círculo, sin decidirse a entrar. Sabía que estaba mal que entrase a su habitación de esa manera, pero esa situación lo ameritaba… ¿o no? No estaba seguro, pero si no iba a robar nada, ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? En la mañana le devolvería la manta a Kanda y ya. Entonces, no había problema con qué entrara y tomase una manta, ¿no?

Lentamente abrió la puerta, mientras un pequeño sonido escapaba de sus bisagras. Allen, de puntillas entró la habitación del peli azul, buscando el mueble donde Kanda podría guardar mantas o algo parecido, pero sin darse cuenta su atención se fue centrando no en buscar algo con que cubrirse, sino en otra cosa. O más bien dicho, en otra persona. Kanda yacía dormido sobre su cama, sin polera y solo tapado hasta el ombligo. Allen lo quedó mirando un momento, sin poder contener un pequeño sonrojo que se asomo por sus mejillas. El corazón, que hace un segundo atrás se encontraba totalmente relajado, ahora palpitaba rápida y nerviosamente, mientras que se acercaba, inconsciente de sus actos, al cuerpo durmiente del japonés. Kanda, al parecer, ni se percataba de la presencia del albino, pues dormía relajado, mientras sus labios se entreabrían "inocentemente". Allen se fue acercando más y más al rostro de Kanda, hasta solo quedar a un par de centímetros de la boca del peli azul.

Y de pronto reaccionó. ¡¡¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?!! No se había dado ni cuenta de que no solo su boca estaba a centímetro de la boca de Kanda, si no que todo su cuerpo, pues estaba sobre el japonés que, aparentemente, no se daba cuenta de nada. Por eso no era bueno quedarse en ese apartamento. De seguro terminaría volviéndose… maricón u otra cosa peor.

Cuando había decidido irse de aquella habitación, antes de que pasase otra cosa y aquello avanzara irrevocable, terminando en algo que no quería que fuese, la mano del japonés reaccionó y el peli azul lo tumbó en la cama, cambiando de lugares. ¡¡Ahora era él el que se encontraba debajo de Bakanda!!

- ¡Tsk! Con que eras tú Moyashi- susurró el japonés, mientras se dibujaba sobre su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa que a Allen no le dio buena espina. ¡¡Aquel tipo de seguro estaba planeando algo en contra de él!!

- ¡¡Suéltame!!- gritó Allen, mientras que algo en su interior le jugaba una mala pasada, queriendo todo lo contrario.

- No juegues conmigo, Moyashi- le susurró Kanda al oído, mientras un pequeño rubor cubría las mejillas del albino-. Ahora te enseñare realmente como se hace… como se folla a un hombre.

Allen solo lanzó un grito, que fue apagado por el beso ardiente y brusco del japonés al cual, en cualquier situación normal se hubiese resistido, pero aquello no era una situación normal. Desde que lo había hecho con Bakanda se sentía lo suficientemente raro y confundido como para poder evitar ese beso. Y sin pensar más, le correspondió, mientras se quitaba la camisa.

Kanda tampoco quiso evitarlo. Siguió besando al albino, mientras le quitaba los vendajes de las costillas y las múltiples bandas que cubrían su rostro, de manera poco sutil, mientras el albino entre gemidos, también lanzaba jadeos de dolor. Aquello era irrevocable, como una tormenta desatada. Sin siquiera percatarse, después de besarse de manera desesperada, de rasguñarse, de dejar que el japonés le mordiese los pezones, se encontraba boca abajo recibiendo las bruscas embestidas que Kanda le daba, mientras el dolor y el placer se mezclaban con sus gemidos, sus chillidos y su semen. Si… todo aquello era una locura, una enfermiza, brusca y exquisita locura.

Fin Capitulo 05

By: Nana Walker.

N/A: Hai Hai~ ¿Les ha gustado el capi? Espero que sí y si no, ya saben que acepto críticas constructivas, con respeto :3. Sé que las cosas las hice avanzar un poco rápido para Allen y Kanda… así que espero que no se haya visto muy raro ~

Ahora, sé que ya ni saben para qué lado va el fic. ¿Quién es seme? ¿Quién es uke? Estuve esperando hasta llegar a este capi, para proponerles algo. **Ahora ustedes serán quienes voten para ver a quien quieren de seme y quien de uke… como ya escribí lime de Allen(seme)xKanda(uke) y Kanda(seme)xAllen(uke) ahora queda en manos de ustedes decidir quién será el seme y el uke definitivo x3**

**¡¡¡Así que a votar!!! La ****opción que gane, serán el uke y seme definitivo de este fic, además se escribirá el lemon tomando en cuenta a ese seme y a ese uke xD.**

Pues eso xD... y ahora los agradecimientos a: **Alhena-star **(Muchas gracias por tu review *0* Me alegro mucho de que te guste este fic n///////////n … es que me cuesta un poco escribirlo, pero al ver reviews de apoyo… me animan a continuarlo *-*… En relación a esa parte: "Se acordaba perfectamente del día en que el albino lo había follado"… yo también morí de la risa... es que solo imaginar a Kanda pensándolo, se ve demasiado gracioso en él xDDD… También te apoyo en lo de la personalidad!!! Es un horror a veces ver que, al personaje que hace de uke lo feminicen tanto… ¡realmente es un asco! Así que no te preocupes por la perso de Kanda, pues quedara lo más intacta posible… después de todo, él es rudo x3… Gracias por toda la suerte y la buena vibra… también espero que estés bien~ y si no es así… te mando toda la buena vibra posible :D… Bye y cuídate mucho n-n) **Yu Okawa **(Muchas gracias por tu review n-n… Parece que el Arenkan no es muy famoso, pues he visto que hay mas fans del Yuullen que del Arenkan xD… qué bueno que te gustase la trama y estoy segura de que este capi te debe haber gustado ;3… Dios! Ya me imagino a los aliens fans del Yuullen, que solo los raptarían para que estuviesen juntos xDDDD… Espero que te haya gustado este capi~ ) **yuki-souma **(Muchas gracias por tu review *u*… Dios… morí de risa con ese comentario de Kanda mágico… y no estoy bromeando xDDDD… parece que a todas les hizo ilusión de ver a Moyashi de uke xD) **anonimolol **(Gracias por tu review *0*… Qué bueno que te guste el fic.. y bue, lo golpearon porque Road, de mala le pidió al Conde que adelantase el plazo para que Allen le pagase a la Familia Noah, peor como el albino no tenía el dinero, Tyki mando a que lo golpearan~… pensé que había quedado entendible ;_;… Espero que este capi te haya gustado n-n) **Celestialsan **(Gracias por tus reviews *-* Me alegro que te haya gustado, pero no odies a Lenalee ;_; no era mi intención dejarla tan mal parada en el fic… en serio ;o;… Y no quero pantuflazos… juro que hago mi mejor esfuerzo para actualizar rápido, pero también tengo que actualizar mis otros fics ;_;… espero que este capi te haya gustado ;3) **yura **( Gracias por tu review *-*.. te apoyo!! Es que es tan tierno y kawaii (nana eres imbécil ò.ó… tierno y kawaii es lo mismo ¬ ¬) y verlo sufrir... dios que adoro eso *///////////* … que sádico xD…. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capi n-n y espero que este no te haya decepcionado~) **Allen's fan **(Gracias por tu review *-*… me alegro mucho de que te gustase y espero que este capi no te haya decepcionado :D) **nesee walker **(Gracias por tu review *D… qué bueno que te haya gustado el fic *se revuelca en el piso* perdón si hice que las cosas avanzaran tan rápido en este capi, pero el fic tiene para más capis… por lo menos más de tres, así que paciencia… ya tengo más cosillas planeadas para la pareja n-n… Bye y saludos~)

También quería agradecer a toda la gente que sigue este fic… Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo n-n

Y para terminar… no lo olviden: ¡¡Su review es mi sueldo!! (agita una lata)


	6. ¿Antes o despues de la tormenta?

N/A: ¡¡Konnishiwa Minna-san!! Aquí vengo con otro capi de esta historia. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo gente linda :D en serio, pues cada review suyo me anima a continuar el fic ;3 y gracias a toda la gente que se pasa y lee este fic . Respecto a las votaciones pues gano Kanda seme y Allen uke con seis votos, así que ya saben quienes serán el uke y el seme de ahora en adelante xDU

Sin nada más que decir, los dejo con el fic.

_**Perdición, acompañada de unas gotas de alcohol**_

_**Capítulo 06: ¿Antes o después de la tormenta?**_

Disclaimer: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino-sama *0*. Pobre Kanda, su pasado en el manga es demasiado triste ;_;

Dolor. Sí, después de todo aquello el dolor seguía atenazándolo, pero de manera más cruel. Aún no podía creer hasta el extremo que había llegado todo aquello. De ir a buscar una manta para poder cubrirse y así poder dormir y, sobretodo, descansar después de la paliza que había recibido por parte de la Familia Noah, había pasado a tener sexo de nuevo con Kanda. Porque aquello había sido solo sexo, ¿no? De todos modos aunque solo hubiese sido eso no era muy reconfortante. Es decir, si habían llegado al extremo de hacerlo, sin que hubiese alcohol ni dinero de por medio, algo debía de haber entre ellos, ¿no?

- ¡Ah! ¡¡¡No puede ser!!- gritó Allen, mientras intentaba incorporarse y mandarle un puñetazo a Kanda, pero le fue imposible hacerlo, ya que las costillas se le resintieron sin contar, además, de que sus piernas pesaban como plomo y le dolían como nunca antes le habían dolido.

- No te fuerces, Moyashi- le murmuró Kanda, mientras yacía acostado de espaldas en la cama, sin siquiera mandarle una mirada-. No podrás ponerte en pie hasta mañana.

- ¡¡Ese no es el mayor problema!!- le gritó el albino, mientras se poyaba en su codo para mirar a Kanda mejor y agregó, molesto-. ¡¡Mira cuando la gente te habla, Bakanda!!

- ¡Tsk! Si sigues gritando Moyashi, te echo en pelotas a la calle-le amenazó el japonés dirigiéndole una gélida mirada al albino-. ¿Por qué jodes ahora?

- ¡¡Me convertiste en maricón!! ¡¿Crees que eso es poco?!

- ¿Acaso te molesto en ese momento hacerlo conmigo?- le pregunto el peli azul, mientras Allen simplemente se quedaba callado-. Entonces deja de joder, baka Moyashi.

- A todo esto, mi nombre es Allen- le hizo notar nuevamente el albino, mientras se daba media vuelta. Maldito puto, y lo peor era que tenía razón. Cuando lo habían hecho había sentido un placer indescriptible. ¡¡Maldita sea!! Hubiese dado lo que sea por haber estado acostado, en este momento, en el sillón del living y no al lado de Kanda, estando ambos desnudos después de haber tenido sexo. Tal vez lo mejor sería dormir.

Estuvieron largo rato los dos así, Kanda acostado de espaldas mirando el cielo de su habitación mientras que Allen, dándole la espalda, comenzaba a quedarse dormido. Después de todo, aquel ajetreo había mermado todas sus fuerzas.

- Oi Moyashi- le llamó Kanda, sacando del estado de duermevela al peli blanco-. ¿Sabes quienes te golpearon?

- No- le respondió molesto, pues el japonés lo había despertado. Sin embargo, en su mente completo el mensaje _"pero sé quien los envió"._ Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que le recordaran a la Familia Noah y, aunque no lo hubiese hecho a propósito, Kanda no demoraba ni un segundo en hacérselo notar.

"_Tal vez ese tipo ya está metiendo sus narices de nuevo_" pensó con amargura el japonés. Era obvio que ese tipo ya le estaba haciendo la vida imposible de nuevo pues, ¿quién querría golpear al Moyashi, siendo el chico como era? De seguro nadie le tendría el rencor suficiente para mandarle matones. Lo mejor sería acabar con todo aquello, cuanto antes.

* * *

- Disculpe, ¿usted sabe si algo le paso a Allen Walker?- le pregunto la chica peli verde, mientras un chico pelirrojo la acompañaba. Ambos se veían sumamente preocupados, pero el rubio prefería no dejarse llevar por las apariencias de las personas.

- Antes que nada, esa es información confidencial- les recalcó Howard Link, desde detrás del escritorio y agregó, mientras les dirigía una mirada escrutadora-. Nosotros, como Secretaría de Estudios, no podemos divulgar la información sobre ninguno de nuestros estudiantes así como así.

- ¡¡Pero si nosotros también estudiamos aquí!!- gritó Lenalee, mientras el poco de paciencia que le quedaba se le iba por el caño.

- Lenalee, cálmate- le pidió Lavi, mientras intentaba tranquilizar a la china. Por lo visto ella y el rubio habían perdido la paciencia, pues ambos se veían hastiados. Lo mejor sería que él hablase con el secretario, pues la chica no conseguiría nada de esa forma-. Es que somos amigos de Allen Walker y nos preocupa su situación, pues hace tres días que no asiste a la Universidad.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo que y?- le reiteró el pelirrojo y agregó, un poco molesto-. Somos sus amigos, vamos en la misma carrera y quisiéramos saber si algo le paso… ¿no ha venido a justificar su asistencia o algo así?

- Si son sus amigos, ¿acaso él no debería haberles hecho saber su situación personalmente?- les pregunto un poco extrañado Link y agregó-. Si me disculpan, tengo otros asuntos que atender.

La pareja salió un poco desanimada de la oficina de Secretaría de Estudios. A pesar de lo poco servicial que había sido Link, no cabía duda de que el secretario tenía razón. Si Allen aún los considerase sus amigos, ¿no era obvio que los hubiese llamado o algo así?

- Lavi…- murmuró la peli verde, con la voz quebrada-… yo… ya no sé que podamos hacer...

Lavi simplemente se limitó a mirarla y pudo ver que la chica lloraba, de una manera incontenible. Era como si se hubiese guardado aquellas lágrimas durante mucho tiempo. El pelirrojo solo la abrazo, mientras las hojas secas de otoño ya caían por toda la Facultad.

- Yo tampoco sé…- murmuró Lavi y agregó, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa-. Supongo que podríamos ir a su casa… y a tratar de arreglar lo que se rompió.

Lenalee sólo lo miró, con los ojos abiertos y rebosantes de lágrimas. Aquella proposición que lanzaba el pelirrojo sonaba, tal vez, demasiado irreal.

* * *

- ¿Qué haces, Moyashi?- le preguntó Kanda, mientras veía como el albino intentaba levantarse. Ya eran las 10:30 de la mañana y unos débiles rayos de sol se colaban por entremedio de las largas cortinas de la habitación de Kanda. El japonés, gracias al movimiento que hacia el colchón con el esfuerzo del albino tratando de levantarse, se había despertado. No podía creer que el Moyashi ya llevaba viviendo en su departamento tres días. Era verdad que la primera noche lo había dejado quedarse, porque el chico no tenía llaves para entrar a su apartamento y, tal vez por una especie de desvarío, finalmente habían acabado teniendo sexo. Pero ya habían transcurrido tres días desde entonces y, extrañamente, apenas ambos llegaban, de madrugada, a su apartamento, embebidos por una especie de mandato, siempre terminaban haciéndolo. No tenía ni idea de lo que salía a hacer el albino por las noches, pero siempre llegaba con olor a tabaco y con el rostro deprimido. Al parecer era a lo único que se dedicaba, pues no se veía que fuese a trabajar a un trabajo convencional. Solo guardaba reposo y salía en las noches.

- Intento levantarme. Cualquiera se daría cuenta de ello- le respondió y continúo, con un tono de voz un poco burlón-. ¡¡Ah, se me olvidaba!! Tu cerebro es más pequeño que el de un pez.

- ¡¡Que has dicho, baka Moyashi!!- le gritó el japonés, mientras se incorporaba y tiraba con violencia al albino a la cama, poniéndose sobre Allen-. Si sigues así, te haré "sufrir". Las otras veces me contuve un poco, por lo de tus costillas, pero ahora te lo haré sin consideraciones. Si te terminas rompiendo las costillas, te aseguró que no me importará nada.

- ¡¡ ¿De qué clase de consideraciones hablas?!!- le recriminó Allen, con las mejillas encendidas-. ¡¡Ni siquiera puedo ponerme en pie solo!! ¡¡Además me duele aún!!

- Deja de quejarte- le espetó Kanda y agregó, en tono malicioso-. Aún lo debes tener muy abierto… tal vez podría seguir con aquello…

- ¡¡Espera un minuto!!– le gritó Allen, mientras hacía a un lado al japonés-. ¡¡ ¿Quién te crees tú que soy yo?!! ¡¡ ¿Acaso tu juguete?!!

- Por ahora... si- le respondió el peli azul serio, mientras al albino se le contorsionaba el rostro en una mueca de total extrañeza. Era obvio, tal vez algo entre ellos dos había nacido, pero el problema, no, es decir, uno de los tantos problemas que aquella "enfermiza(?)" relación o lo que fuera que fuese a esas alturas, era que no conllevaba ningún sentimiento "sano". En primer lugar, ninguno de los dos era una chica… ¡¡Vamos!! Aunque Bakanda tuviese el cabello largo y sedoso como una, no era lo mismo que si fuese una. Y, al parecer él, Allen, se había convertido en un "objeto" sexual del prostituto… aquello eso llegaba a sonar un poco retorcido. Espera… entonces el japonés ahora lo había hecho con él, ¿por qué era su diversión?

- Oye, son ideas mías pero, ¿en serio me ves como tu juguete?

- Si quieres ser uno, para mí no hay problema… después de todo, lo que pasó anoche, ¿acaso no es un juego? ¿O tú lo vez como algo más?- concluyó el japonés, mientras se sentaba en la cama y contemplaba la expresión del albino, la que había pasado de la extrañeza, seguido de una expresión de sorpresa y finalmente una de vergüenza. Al ver que el menor no contestaría nada más, decidió concluir todo aquello. Aunque hubiese contestado algo como: "no, lo veo de una forma más importante" o incluso algo más atrevido como: "tú me gustas, Bakanda", las cosas no podrían ir hacia ningún lado, pues al frente había un precipicio. Aquello solo había sido un juego, un instante de locura, deseo y lujuria que había ocupado los dos para deshacerse de sus preocupaciones. Solo eso-. Entonces deja de joder y vete a tu casa.

- ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡ ¿Qué te pasa?!! ¡¡ ¿Eres bipolar o qué?!!

- ¡¡Si te gusta bueno!! ¡¡Solo lárgate o si no te cobrare!!

- ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡ ¿Con qué así están las cosas?!!- le gritó el albino, mientras se levantaba con dificultad y agregó, con una voz de fingido agradecimiento-. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, señor PROSTITUTO.

- Si sigues con eso, te follare de nuevo baka Moyashi- le amenazó el japonés, mientras se levantaba. Si el Moyashi seguía alargando todo aquello lo follaría una y otra vez hasta que no se pudiese levantar y lo tendría recluido ahí dentro. Caminó unos cuantos pasos y, mucho más veloz que el cojo albino, lo acorraló en la pared-. Supongo que si jodes tanto, es porque quieres repetir, ¿no?

- ¡¡Estás loco!!- le gritó, mientras que apartaba la mano del japonés, que le impedía la salida y, raudo, cogía su ropa del piso. Por lo que le había hecho saber la arrendataria, hoy sería el día en el que, al fin, vendría y le entregaría una nueva copia de la llave. Por lo visto, no había podido acudir antes porque se encontraba en una región muy distante del país. Hoy, por fin, podría entrar a su apartamento regresaría a su casa.

Apenas ya estuvo listo, tomo su bolso y dándole la espalda al japonés se dirigió a la puerta. No tenía ganas, ni muchos menos, el aplomo suficiente para siquiera mirarlo a la cara. Ahora que se iba, no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer con respecto a todo. Por un lado se encontraban las deudas de su maestro las que desembocaban en la amenaza de la Familia Noah, sus estudios, y lo que ahora sentía… espera, había pensado que sentía… no, bueno, solo se trataba de olvidar todo aquello, ¿no? Pero ahora de verdad.

- Adiós Kanda y muchas gracias por todo- se despidió el albino, sin mirar al japonés y concluyó-. Apenas pueda te pagaré.

Apenas rozó con sus dedos la perilla de la puerta girándola, una mano se aferró a su muñeca y lo obligó a darse vuelta y, con brusquedad lo aventó en la pared.

- ¿Que- qué haces, Bakanda?- le preguntó Allen al ver que el japonés lo acorralaba contra la puerta, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver en la comprometedora situación en la que se encontraba con el peli azul. El japonés lo miró con el semblante serio y, sin responder nada, sus labios se dirigieron, voraces, a los del albino, quien al principio se rehusó, pero no lo suficientemente seguro para no dejarse llevar más tarde. Ambas lenguas comenzaron una danza, pero la del japonés era mucho más avasalladora, sin contar que le comenzó a morder los labios. Allen seguía besándolo, mientras sentía el roce de la pierna de Kanda en su entrepierna.

-¿Tú no te ibas?- le espetó el peli azul, apenas se hubieron separado. Allen, aún sonrojado solo se limitó a protestarle y salir corriendo de allí. ¡¿Qué diablos había sido eso?! Aquel beso había sido distinto. Podía ser que no tuviese ni la experiencia, ni que conociese a Kanda mucho para tener una referencia comparativa, pero aquello había asido totalmente distinto a todas las veces que se habían besado, ¿Cuántas habían sido ya? Ni idea y el hecho de que ya eran más de un par de veces, totalmente sobrios, no dejaba de inquietarle. Rápidamente bajo las escaleras y, apenas hubo llegado al segundo piso dirigió una mirada escaleras arriba. Por un momento se le había cruzado por la mente que el peli azul saldría a buscarlo. ¿Patético, no? ¿Qué razón habría para ello? Ninguna y lo mejor es que siguiese siendo así, considerando que Bakanda era su vecino.

Bien, ahí estaba. La puerta de su apartamento seguía ahí, cerrada e impasible, totalmente ignorante de todo lo que había sucedido en menos de un mes. ¿Cómo rayos había cambiado todo tan rápido? Y de pronto las costillas interrumpieron sus cavilaciones. Sabía que no había guardado el reposo que el doctor le había sugerido, es decir, trataba de guardarlo durante un resto del día, peor por las noches salía a apostar y cuando llegaba, lo hacían con Kanda.

Mientras el dolor de las costillas aún lo atenazaba, se apoyo en la puerta, provocando un golpe al chocar con ella. Mejor seguiría esperando a la arrendataria ahí afuera. Se comenzó a dejar caer lentamente en el suelo, para descansar mejor sus resentidas costillas, hasta que llegase la arrendataria para pedirle sus llaves. Sin embargo, no se esperaba que alguien hubiese tomado la iniciativa de entrar a su apartamento.

La puerta, como por arte de magia se comenzó a abrir sola, mientras su cuerpo caía hacía tras y, mirando hacia el cielo, pudo ver quien había sido la persona que le había abierto la puerta de su apartamento. Sin que su cerebro terminase de procesar esa situación, no pudo evitar poner una mueca de… incomodidad, sorpresa, molestia… y tantas otras emociones juntas que no sabía bien como describir.

Fin Capitulo 06

By: Nana Walker

N/A: Bien ahí estaba el sexto capi de esta historia. ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí y si no, cualquier tomatazo con respeto(?) y crítica constructiva será bien recibido :D *señala buzón de sugerencias*. Gomen si quedó raro el capi T-T… es que me está viniendo un bloqueo D: .. ¡¡Ah!! No sé qué hacer. Trató de seguir con los fics, para no bloquearme completamente… etto, gomen si me demorare más en actualizar, pues pronto entro a clases y me copan mucho tiempo D: de antemano pido disculpas u_u

Lo otro que quería pedirles es que si me pueden recomendar algún buen fic Yuullen (y me refiero con buen fic a que tanto la personalidad de Allen como de Kanda no estén tergiversadas, vale decir, no estén muy bordes ni mucho menos afeminadas D: el uke no es una niña, porque si es por eso mejor se lee un fic hetero y ya ¬ ¬U----) para poder sumergirme más en el universo Yuullen, pues estoy especializada más en Laven que en cualquier otra pareja n_nU *ríe nerviosamente* , pues no quiero que queden Ooc ni nada. De antemano muchísimas gracias *se inclina*

Bien sin agregar nada más me voy con los agradecimientos a: **Alhena-star**(Muchas gracias por tu review *-* … XDU te apoyo en eso de los ukes... y en especial Kanda… de cuando Kanda es una chica?? Está bien que tenga el pelo largo y todo, pero él es un macho de lomo y Mugen XD… me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el lime… creo que me salió solo .////////. Cuando lo leí para editarlo dije: O: oh!! Que fuerte!! XD y ni siquiera edite esa parte xDDDD… sobre los recuerdos de Kanda, habrán uno o dos capis dedicados a ellos… aunque aún falta para ello u.u… y más que competencia… Allen tendrá más problemas, pero por culpa de Kanda D:… espero que este capi no haya quedado tan malo u.u… es que a mí no me gusto mucho como quedó pero intente rehacerlo y me fue imposible… Gomen T_T… bye y cuídate mucho .D) **Peach **(Gracias por tu review y por tu voto… etto lo del capi 5 fue lime no lemon … en serio D: bye y cuidate n_nU) **Racksha yami**(Muchas gracias por tu review.. etto gomen si te envié al rincón de la depresión D: no era mi intención… y qué bueno que te gustase el fic n_n *ríe nerviosamente* mil gracias por comprender el asunto del tiempo y la inspiración u_u y espero que este capi no haya estado tan malo… bye bye y saludos~) **Yu Okawa**(Muchas gracias por tu review n-n .. dios!! Morí de la risa con eso del Gogo de Kill Bill xDDDD… Bye y cuídate n-n) **Apple_Rin **(Muchas gracias por tu review n-n… me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado el fic *0* y por lo que me doy cuenta no hay muchos fics en donde Kanda sea Gigoló (aunque no puedo opinar mucho sobre eso, pues no leo mucho Yuullen u//uU) WTF!!! De verdad se un prototipo de Kanda empresario dueño del mundo D:??? Realmente me sorprende… es que no sé, no lo puedo imaginar así. Puedo verlo como jefe de la mafia, pero empresario D: imposible * mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro*… XDD me alegro de que te haya sacado una que otra risa el fic… es que quiero aprender a escribir un poco de humor… por lo visto Kanda se presta para formarse estereotipos 0.o…. -.-U … jojo que bueno que opines lo mismo que yo con respecto a los ukes *O*… por algo son hombres =_=… XDD…me imagino a los dos sukes *-*… aunque por lo visto la gran mayoría prefiere Yuullen … bye bye y saludos ;3) **yuki-souma**** (**Muchas gracias por tu review n-n.. gomen si em demoro mucho en actualizar D: … es que el tiempo y el mundo real molestan ¬ ¬…. * que sonó antisocial eso xDU* bye y cuídate n-n) **Megagirl3** ( Gracias por tu review y que el capi te haya gustado ;D… por lo visto a la peña le gusta más el hard yaoi que el tierno (me refiero la naturaleza del Yuullen=hard yaoi y el Arenkan=yaoi tierno xDU) gomen si me tarde en actualizar u.u… bye y cuídate ) **Algei :D **(Muchas gracias por tu review n-n… me alegro mucho de que le fic sea de tu agrado ./////////. Sobre de que si es Alma... pues si!! Es que después de leer los últimos capis del manga de DGray-man (del 190 al 192… últimos publicados a la fecha) no pude evitar ponerlo… es que se me hace tan tierno *O*… además tengo toda una teoría conspirativa con respecto a Kanda y su fijación por Allen, pues el Moyashi le recuerda a Alma… y por eso Kanda no puede transmitirle sus sentimientos, pues teme perderlo y sufrir u.u… gomen si gano el Yuullen u.u… bye bye y cuídate mucho) **anonimo-00 **( Gracias por tu review n-n… XDDD me dio risa leer tu castigo y de todos modos te entiendo perfectamente… el compu es algo enviciante… u///////uU… ojala hayas podido huir de Mugen *n*… bye y saludos ~) **May_SK **(Muchas gracias por tu review *0* y qué bueno que te haya gustado el fic… y por lo de los personajes, pues si es un fic hay que tratarlo de hacer lo más fielmente posibles de carácter a la obra original, ya que si no es así, mejor publicar una historia original… dios, no me había planteado el Yuullen de esa forma… en serio (debe ser porque tengo muy poca experiencia u//u… en Yuullen) así que tratare de impregnarle algo de lo que me dijiste con respecto a Allen, en serio me encanto eso de que lo manipulaba sin que se diese cuenta *O*… bye y cuídate~) **maria **(Muchas gracias por tu review *0* … si como lo sospechabas gano el Yuullen XDU… chan~ en serio te lo recomendaron?? .///////////////. … *Nana se retuerce en el suelo* etto si!! Si yo soy lavenista… es que cuando empecé a escribir mi primer fic Laven (Despejando tus tinieblas) mis neechans me etiquetaron en muchas pics Yuullen, sin contar que yo buscaba dous Laven para descargar y me topaba con dous Yuullen por doquier (y no estoy bromeando D: ) y como un desvarío se me ocurrió este fic u.u aunque va a tener muchos capis *0*… jojo y osviamente hay que experimentar ;D bye bye y cuídate mucho *Nana la abraza*) **karina-chan **(Muchas gracias por tu review n-n y me alegro mucho de que el fic te haya gustado ,D… etto… D: me deprimo cuando dicen que Allen tiene cara de niña *se va a aun rincón*… espero que el capi et haya gustado n-m bye bye y cuídate mucho *0*) **NIKONIKO-CHAN**(Muchas gracias por tu review *0* … etto… lo del capi 5 era lime... lo juro por la Inocencia D: … gomen si te tergiverse tu concepto de Yuullen u///u --- bye bye y cuídate mucho *0*)

Tambien quería agradecer a toda la gente linda que se lee el fic

Sin más que agregar: recuerden: ¡¡¡Su review es mi sueldo!!! (agita una lata)


	7. Cicatrices

N/A: Holas gente! Después de tanto tiempo, al fin actualizo… lo que sucede es que… bien, no tengo excusa, pueden matarme.

Pero antes de que lo hagan, **abrí una votación en mi profile donde pueden votar que fic quieren que actualice más seguido. El fic que gane será el que actualice más seguido ;3… las votaciones, supuestamente, son hasta el 31 de agosto… aunque puede que se alargue un poco XDDD**

Mejor no hincho más… disfruten!

_**Perdición, acompañada de unas gotas de alcohol**_

_**Capítulo 07: Cicatrices**_

Disclaimer: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino-sama y la trama (algo flipasa) es mía xDDDD. Me quede OMG al ver a Allen ponerse gris en el manga…. xDDD y me daba risa cuando todas las yuullenistas decían: "Kanda atravesó a Allen xDD… con su espada"

- Allen-kun…- murmuró la muchacha, sorprendida al ver a su ex novio, tirado de espaldas sobre el suelo. Rápidamente, se volvió a adentrar en la casa, pues llevaba puesta una falda roja, tableada, y el chico, sin querer, había quedado en una posición propicia para mirarle debajo de la misma.

Ley de Murphy en funcionamiento. Ojala que, quien quiera que fuese la eminencia que creo esa ley (o que se percato de su existencia), hubiese muerto de una forma horrible ya que, gracias a la existencia de ese principio, su vida se estaba partiendo en cuadritos irregulares.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo primero que preguntó Allen, hasta que se percato de la presencia de otra persona en su casa, por lo que se corrigió-. Mejor dicho, ¿qué hacen aquí?

Silencio. Sepulcral e incomodo silencio. Lavi miró a Lenalee indeciso y esta le devolvió la mirada apenada. Y Allen solo se limito a mirarlos molesto. No podía creer que ellos hubiesen llegado a tener tal desfachatez, al extremo de allanar de manera ilegal su casa.

- Nosotros…- farfulló Lavi, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para sostener una conversación con Allen. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en el que tuviese una relación tan tirante con su, hasta hace pocas semanas atrás, mejor amigo. Siempre, a pesar de los múltiples problemas que ambos habían enfrentado, habían salido adelante, apoyándose uno al otro. Siempre. A diferencia de esta vez-… vinimos a verte, ya que has faltado varios días a la Universidad.

- Estábamos preocupados por ti, Allen-kun…- agregó la china, mirando firme al albino, quien los miró serio, con un dejo de rabia en sus pupilas. El reloj sonaba, monótono, siendo el único sonido que rompía el silencio que se dejaba caer, con renovado ímpetu, en la estancia. El universitario se limitó a echarle un vistazo rápido a su apartamento, para comprobar que estuviese de la misma manera en la que lo había dejado, hace tres días atrás. Pero no. Alguien-seguramente Lenalee- se había ocupado de limpiar la mesa del comedor, de abrir las cortinas y ventanas para que la luz y el aire limpio entrasen a su apartamento, renovando el aire que se respiraba dentro.

- ¿Cómo entraron?- inquirió, serio, tratando de serenarse. No quería dejarse llevar. No ahora.

- Yo tengo las llaves de tu apartamento, Allen-kun- le respondió Lenalee, desviando la mirada-. Tú mandaste a hacer una copia y me la diste, ¿no te acuerdas?

Si. La chica tenía razón. No, ella no era una chica cualquiera. Era Lenalee. Era obvio que ella tuviese las llaves de su apartamento, si se las había pedido con tanta insistencia en esa ocasión.

_- Allen-kun, ¿te gustaría que todas las mañanas te viniese a preparar el desayuno?_

_- ¡¿E__h?- reaccionó el inglés, mientras se giraba extrañado ante la pregunta de su novia-. ¿A qué viene eso, Lenalee?_

_- Es que, estuve pensando el otro día- le respondió, mientras se cargaba sobre el hombro de Allen- que te podrías sentir muy solo aquí, en tu departamento. Y que quizás te alegrarías de ver un desayuno preparado por mi- concluyó, dedicándole una sonrisa._

_El chico le devolvió la sonrisa a Lenalee. Le bastaba que ella le enseñara ese pequeño gesto para sentir que su corazón se tranquilizaba. Lenalee era una de las pocas personas que le daba la fuerza para seguir caminando._

Ahora se arrepentía de haberle pasado las llaves. No es como si hubiese podido prevenir lo que después había ocurrido pero- realmente- hubiese deseado haberlo sabido antes, para poder prepararse mejor. Con aplomo, decidió que lo mejor sería tratar de sonar un poco indiferente.

- Dame mis llaves- le exigió serio y agregó, al ver la cara lívida que mostraba su ex novia-. Por favor- concluyó esbozando una sonrisa. Una sonrisa aterradora- con la expresión impenetrable- a juicio de cualquiera que conociese a Allen.

La peli verde lo miró y no pudo evitar entristecerse. Allen estaba sosteniendo la misma expresión de póker que le había mostrado la primera vez que se habían visto, como si ella fuese otra persona. Como si nunca hubiesen tenido ningún tipo de lazo que los atase.

- Allen… ¿podríamos hablar un minuto?- le pidió Lavi, y añadió, rascándose su rojiza cabellera-. Si quieres podemos ir a hablarlo a algún otro lugar, pero queríamos aclarar lo que sucedió ese día.

- No…- negó, mientras acompañaba su respuesta con un movimiento de cabeza -. Solo quiero las llaves de mi apartamento- farfulló, con la boca seca, mientras apretaba los puños.

- Pero…

- ¡ ¿Qué es lo que no entienden?- les gritó Allen, aún con los puños apretados, mirando al suelo y, al siguiente segundo continúo, levantando la vista y mirándolos fijamente, dolido-. ¡ ¿Cómo diablos creen que me sentí cuando los vi?- ninguno de los dos respondió, por lo que decidió continuar-. ¡ ¿Cómo aun tienen el aplomo para venir aquí, luego de que los pillé in fraganti? ¡ ¿Qué más quieren?

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos cuantos minutos, esquivando la vista del chico, mientras el albino respiraba entrecortadamente. Por unos cuantos segundos se le vinieron, nítidas, imágenes a su mente. La primera cita que había tenido con Lenalee, la primera vez que se besaron, en la rueda de la fortuna, las veces en las que se tenía que meter en peleas callejeras y luchar hombro a hombro con Lavi, ya que el pelirrojo siempre se buscaba problemas innecesarios. Y la última, la más dolorosa de todas: los tres riendo, mientras almorzaban juntos.

- Que nos perdones, Allen-kun- declaró la peli verde y añadió, seria-. Sé que no podremos recuperar tu confianza de un día para otro, ni que vas a olvidar tan rápido lo que paso, pero queremos redimirnos, porque nos dolería mucho perderte.

- Debieron haberlo pensado antes. Solo devuélveme mis llaves y váyanse- al ver que Lavi se acercaba, tratando de entablar algunas palabras con Allen, este último le lanzó un puñetazo, sacándole sangre de la comisura de sus labios. Apenas hecho esto amenazó, sosegado-. Váyanse, o si no llamare a los carabineros.

No había querido llegar a límites tan extremos como llamar a la fuerza pública, pero no soportaba verlos más. Cada segundo estando cerca de ellos, era como una tortura interminable. La pareja volvió a dirigirse miradas nerviosas y, viendo que su causa estaba perdida, probablemente para siempre, decidieron a salir del apartamento de la que, hasta hace pocas semanas, había sido su novio (por parte de Lenalee) y mejor amigo (para Lavi).

- Cualquier cosa que necesites, Allen, solo avísanos. Vendremos volando para ayudarte- concluyó el pelirrojo, guiñándole un ojo, tratando de sonar feliz y despreocupado, como era habitual en él.

A pesar de que Lavi esperaba escuchar algún reclamo de Allen, algún bufido de molestia o, que ya fuera de sus cabales, los echara literalmente a patadas de su hogar. Sin embargo nada. No ocurrió nada de eso. El chico se limitó a apretar los puños, con los brazos extendidos a cada lado, y mirando el suelo, serio. Pasos, cada vez más lejanos y luego un leve portazo, dejando que el silencio de nuevo se infiltrase en la habitación.

- Maldición…- masculló el albino, con la voz rota, mientras unas lágrimas se le escurrían por el rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Maldito canijo…- murmuró Kanda, molesto, mientras compraba cosas en un supermercado, a esas horas, casi vacío. Después de que Allen había dejado su apartamento para volver al de él, su estomago, como si hubiese adquirido las malas costumbres del estomago del Moyashi, había comenzado a rugir, exigiendo un poco de atención. Para acallar esa sensación y, después de cerciorarse de que su despensa estaba solo poblada de unas cuantas migajas y uno que otro grano de arroz, decidió ir al algún lugar para comprar comida.

Apenas tomó un taxi, solo le dio órdenes explicitas- y bajo amenaza de una katana sanguinaria- al chofer de que lo llevase raudo a algún supermercado. El (pobre) conductor, obedeció de inmediato, mientras temblaba y sudaba helado, por lo que arrancó sin demora. El japonés, apoyo su espalda al respaldo del asiento y, al cabo de diez minutos de estar dentro de ese vehículo, sumado a la desesperante y, a su vez, relajante música que escuchaba el conductor, se quedó dormido

_- ¡Kanda! ¡El desayuno está listo!- gritaba el Moyashi, mientras unos pasos, algo apresurados, resonaban por el apartamento._

_El japonés se irguió, con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras apartaba a un lado los mechones de cabello que el estorbaban en el rostro. No había dormido mucho y el menor, como si lo hiciese con malas intenciones, no se demoraba nada en despertarlo. Apenas abrió los ojos, tallándoselos de manera brusca, vio algo que le hizo, después de tanto tiempo, subir la sangre a la cabeza y que amenazaba, poniendo en peligro su integridad física y moral, con salir por sus fosas nasales: el Moyashi estaba desnudo (lo que es la acepción de la palabra desnudo) solo cubierto con un delantal rosa, con volados._

_- Kanda… vamos a tomar desayuno juntos- le ofrecía el albino, mientras se acercaba a él y tomaba una de sus manos. Kanda dirigió una mirada rápida a la mano que el peli blanco le había ofrecido y volvió a mirarlo a la cara, pero el que lo miraba ya no era el Moyashi- Yuu… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste…?_

_Kanda solo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, debido a la sorpresa de volver a encontrarse de nuevo con él. No podía ser. Él no podía estar ahí, frente a él. "Él", lo tomó bruscamente por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearlo, mientras le gritaba muchas cosas, sin que Kanda fuese capaz de reaccionar._

_- ¡Yuu, otra vez me estas abandonando! ¡Deja de traicionarme! _

- Señor… ya estamos…- pudo sentir que lo sacaba del estado de duermevela una voz, que sonaba atemorizada. El japonés abrió los ojos apenas y se fijo que ya habían llegado al supermercado.

- Maldito canijo…- murmuró, con la voz un poco ronca, mientras le pagaba al chofer y salía del taxi.

Y de esa forma, el mal humor de Kanda había aumentado de forma estrepitosa. No entendía como el Moyashi podía, con una facilidad abrumante, traerle ese tipo de visiones a la cabeza. Ya debería haber enterrado todos esos recuerdos para siempre, o por lo menos eso creía, pero estaban surgiendo de nuevo, solo para atormentarlo.

Comenzó a pasear por los pasillos, lacónico, tirando dentro del carrito lo primero que tuviese a mano, ya que no tenía las ganas suficientes como para examinar más a fondo las marcas o (mucho más importante) que estaba echando al carrito. Solo se dio cuenta de su despiste, cuando observó que tenia, en su mano derecha, un envase con mantequilla de maní.

- ¿Qué demonios?- masculló, sorprendido, mientras regresaba ese alimento a su lugar en los estantes del supermercado.

- ¡Yuu-chan~~!- escuchó a lo lejos, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones y desvaríos mentales, que lo llamaban. Pero, antes de que pudiese girarse y comprobar que, para su desgracia, se trataba de ese maldito conejo, ya alguien le había puesto unas orejas de gato sobre su cabeza.

- Cabrón…- masculló el oriental, furioso ante el acto del chico que lo acababa de llamar. Con las manos temblando, solo de ira, se sacó las orejas artificiales que el chico le había puesto y las aventó contra el rostro del recién llegado.

- Yuu-chan… ¿no te alegras de verme?- le preguntó el muchacho, mientras una chica corría hacia ellos-. Han pasado años desde la última vez que nos reunimos y lo único que dices es- el muchacho carraspeo un poco y, continuo, imitando la voz de Kanda- "Cabrón"…- luego, para continuar la conversación, habló en su tono habitual-. ¿Acaso así debería ser un reencuentro entre amigos?

Kanda, contra todos los pronósticos, había aguantado la perorata del chico, mientras su cuerpo sufría espasmos de rabia. ¿Reencuentro de amigos? ¿Desde cuándo habían sido amigos? ¿Y a qué hora, supuestamente, había concordado para reunirse?

Al ver que Kanda no seguía la conversación y, extrañamente, no prorrumpía en gritos y palabrotas, decidió continuar-. Hace tanto que no nos vemos, pero mira… ¡Yo también conseguí una novia!- le comunicó, mientras le mostraba a la chica, que ya los había alcanzado-. Yuu-chan… necesito tu bendición- le pidió, solemne, mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro del oriental, quien le mando una mirada asesina.

- No me llames por mi nombre, Lavi- le espetó, sacándose la mano del pelirrojo de encima-. Si lo vuelves a hacer, te rebanare…- le amenazó, mientras posaba su mano sobre la empuñadura de su katana.

- Aún andas con esa espada…

- Es una katana…

- ¡Lo que sea! Las dos cosas sirven para cortar cosas…

- Y personas…

- ¡No Yuu! No puede darles sablazos…- comenzó a regañarlo Lavi, pero se detuvo a mitad de su perorata, al sentir la katana del oriental rozar su cuello. Si se movía tan solo unos cuantos milímetros, de seguro el japonés lo cortaría sin vacilar.

- ¡No me digas por mi nombre, bastardo!- le riño el peli azul., mientras lo vigilaba, con una mirada afilada.

- Es-está bien, Kanda- tartamudeo el pelirrojo, mientras un sudor helado se deslizaba por sus sienes. Apenas el espadachín pudo darse cuenta de que Lavi, por milagro, le había hecho caso, retiro su katana y la volvió a enfundar, ante la mirada atónita de la muchacha que los miraba, un poco asustada. Para poder distender el ambiente, Lavi carraspeó y esbozando una gran sonrisa, decidió presentar a su novia-. Te presentó mi novia. Se llama Lenalee.

- ¡Tsk!- bufo Kanda, mientras miraba a la chica de reojo.

- Mu-mucho gusto- le saludo la peli verde, forzando una sonrisa ya que, hace tan solo unos segundos atrás parecía muy deprimida. Ahora que Kanda caía en la cuenta, había escuchado el nombre de "Lenalee" en alguna otra parte, pero no podía recordar con claridad donde había sido.

- Vamos Kanda, no seas tan antisocial- le animo el pelirrojo, al ver que el japonés no pensaba en presentarse, ni por asomo-. No sé cómo Alma te soporta siendo tan huraño. A todo esto… que raro que no este siguiéndote…

- Él ya no… es mi novio- contestó Kanda, de manera sepulcral, sin mirar a Lavi.

- Lo siento…- se disculpó el pelirrojo y añadió, al ver lo que Kanda estaba comprando-. Si quieres te invitamos a comer, ¿te parece bien, Lenalee?

- ¡Claro!

- Paso. No quiero soportar a conejos estúpidos como tú- se excusó Kanda, mientras dejaba a Lavi con la palabra en la boca, sin siquiera despedirse.

- ¿De verdad eran amigos?- le preguntó Lenalee, escéptica, al ver que Lavi y Kanda, desde que se habían encontrado, en el pasillo de mermeladas, no habían hecho sino solo pelear.

- ¡Claro!- exclamo y añadió, ya hablando con un tono de voz normal y teñido de un poco de tristeza-. A Kanda lo conocí antes que a Allen.

- ¿En el orfanato?

- Si… ahí mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Yuu~

Kanda se volteó, mirando nervioso- cosa que casi nadie notaria en el peli azul- hacia todos lados. Estaba seguro de que había escuchado la voz de Alma llamarlo pero eso, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era imposible. Tratando de serenarse, continúo caminando a tomar algún tipo de locomoción para ir a su apartamento. Por culpa de Lavi estaba alucinando, cuando había tratado de olvidar, con todas sus fuerzas a Alma. De olvidar lo que había pasado ese día, el fatídico día en el que lo había perdido.

Fin Capitulo 07

By: Nana Walker

N/A: Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ;-;. Sé que me merezco bombas con H1N1, con ántrax, coches bombas y demases por toda la tardanza. Sé que aunque me disculpe una y mil veces, no es suficiente ;-;… pues el bloqueo mental se me había terminado hace un buen rato D: … lo que sucede que estaba ocupada con otros fics, además de la Uni y de otros proyectos que estoy preparando (más que nada traducción de mangas al español XDDD)

Gomen si esperaban lemon y no salió, pero en todo este tiempo, se me vinieron nuevas ideas a la mente para este fic XDDD… kukuku~ con mucha intriga y demases XDD

En fin, mejor me voy a los agradecimientos :3

**Yura:** Muchísimas gracias por tu review y mil disculpas por tardar (de nuevo Dx) en actualizar tanto este fic ;-;… te lo juro que no era mi intención *mira apenada al piso*… Espeor que este capi te haya gustado.

**Racksha yami**: Muchas gracias por tu review n-n… me alegro mil de que el fic te siga gustando XDDD… espero que te haya gustado este capi n-n

**NIKONIKO-CHAN**: Muchas gracias por tu review xDD... te comprendo en lo del ciber (aunque yo cuento con la Uni… en donde puedo bolsear net XDD)… lo de los capis cortos… si me lo han puesto en algunos fics ;-;… yo antes escribia mis historias originales en capis largos, peor una amiga me dijo… queda mejor si los haces más cortos… y ¡Wala! Ahí está el resultado D: (y lo peor es que ya me acostumbre a hacerlos de esa extensión ;-;…) la mitad de tus predicciones son acertadas xDD (se nota cuan predecible soy XDD)

**nesee walker**: Gracias por tu review xD… ahora vas a ver que no solo el albino tiene- demasiados- problemas XDD, sino que otros personajes también :B…

**maria: **Muchas gracias por tu review :D… espero que este capi te haya gustado ;D

**animus:** Muchas gracias por tu review *0*… bienvenido al yaoi happy pervert love x3… kukuku~ todos los chicos deberían amar el yaoi como tu T^T… si quieres sobrevivir a los homofóbicos, mantén este gustillo en secreto (en mi casa también son medios homofóbicos… y mis amigas y amigos que no lo son… no entienden el amor al yaoi TwT)

**HaindiR**: Muchas gracias por tu review :3… me alegra de que este fic haya captado tu atención XDD… y gomen si te ofendió que Allen haya, en un principio, confundido a Kanda con Lenalee… es que, por lo menso en mi caso, en la primera aparición de Kanda, lo confundí con una chica *le llegan golpe de Yuulovers*… y de donde trabaja Kanda… pues varias me lo han preguntado XDD.

También quería agradecer a toda la peña linda que sigue este fic *se inclina*

Recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo! *agita una lata*

Bye bye, los quiero mil y nos leemos en el siguiente~


End file.
